Change Is A Good Thing
by haru-chanXXX
Summary: AU Kurt is sick of being told to conform and of the Warbler's attitude. So he decides to go back to McKinley after performing for the Warblers & showing them what they never appreciated. BAMF!Kurt. Santana/Kurt/Britt friendship. Full summary inside!R&R
1. Chapter 1

Change Is Good

Chapter 1

by haru-chanXXX

Full Summary: AU Blaine's serenading of that homeless looking Jeremiah was a success and they go out, and Kurt is devastated. Some of the Warbler's notice, they all thought they were together. But they do nothing to help Kurt get over Blaine, they just go on with business.

Kurt's sick of the treatment the Warbler's give him, (ignoring him, telling him to conform) and decides to go back to McKinely, but not before doing a surprise performance with Santana and Brittany to get back at Blaine and the pips and to get them to see what they're gonna lose, he sings Ignorance and S&M.

Santana/Brittany/Kurt friendship and Kurt/?undecided? romance.

Rating/Warning: M, you be warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the characters, or the songs Ignorance by Paramore and S&M by Rihanna. I can wish, but it won't come true.

AN: Well, not much else to say. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I dreamed this idea up

…Oh yeah! Reviews are like hugs, they make me feel all warm inside and out! (less-than-three!)

The Warbler's all shuffled into their practice room and seated themselves on the plush leather couches. After losing Sectionals to the New Directions, morale had been kind of low. But after the successful Gap Attack, they had started to plan for next year. They had started to do more impromptu performances and loosen up a bit- after Blaine Anderson had suggested it, of course. No one had bothered correcting Blaine when he said he came up with the idea, even though everyone knew that Kurt Hummel had suggested it in the first place.

Needless to say, that had Kurt Hummel pretty pissed off. Pissed off enough to call his old Cheerios Coach and have a strategic talk.

So while Blaine was sending a sweet text to his new boyfriend, and the council was getting all the members to settle down to take roll, no one noticed the boom box in the corner. Wes banged his gavel and everyone's attention snapped towards the Council's table where Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, and Thad Hardwood sat.

"This meeting has been called to order. Since everyone's here…" started Wes, but as he looked around the room, he noticed a missing member. "Has anyone seen Warbler Kurt Hummel?"

The boys in the room glanced around, noticing for the first time that Kurt wasn't there. They DID notice the boom box now though, and were curious about it, but turned their attention back to Wes when he banged his gavel… again.

"Warbler Blaine, have you seen Kurt?" Wes asked, knowing that those two usually had coffee before a meeting.

"Hmm? Oh. No, sorry, but I haven't seen Kurt today." Blaine responded, before going back to texting on his phone.

'Now this is odd, those two were usually attached to the hip. Or at least they had been, until last week when Blaine performed When I Get You Alone to Jeremiah and-" but Wes was cut out of his thoughts as the doors banged open and Kurt walked in. NOT in his Dalton uniform.

"Warbler Kurt, you're late. Do you have an excuse?" asked David, stealing Wes' thunder.

Kurt snorted, to the shock of all the Warblers, and walked over to the council's desk, emptying the contents of his bag over the table. Out spilled what appeared to be many DVDs in a clear case. He then proceeded to hand them all out to the Warbler's, not answering their questions or blushing under their gazes like usual.

"Warbler Kurt, do you have an excuse for arriving late today?" Thad asked, repeating the words David had said moments earlier but had been ignored.

"Nope," Kurt replied, popping the P of the word to enunciate it.

"Do you have an excuse for not wearing your uniform?" Wes asked, annoyed at the way Kurt was acting.

"Yep," Kurt said, but not elaborating. Making sure all the Warblers, but Blaine, had a DVD, he walked over to the boom box to plug it in. Blaine, however, DID notice Kurt's blunt avoidance, and so did everyone else.

"This is NOT a kangaroo court, Warbler Kurt, and this disrespect will not be tolerated-'' But Thad was cut off from his speech when he saw Kurt ….stripping?

Kurt took off his coat and flung it over the nearest Warbler, ignoring their sound of annoyance. He undid the top few buttons on his new shirt and untucked it, pulled off his non-Dalton issued tie that matched his eyes, and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. If he didn't have everyone's attention before, he sure did now. He was NEVER seen in anything but his best.

Kurt sauntered over to the center of the room, swaying his hips like he owned the place. He stopped a few feet from Blaine and waited until Blaine looked up, which took a few seconds.

"Kurt? Where's your Dalton uniform? Oh! And I'm sorry for not meeting up for coffee today… and yesterday and the day before, but Jeremiah was helping me practice my solos."

Kurt rolled his eyes and cocked his hip out, putting his hand on his hip, "Blaine, there's so much wrong with your apology that I won't even consider accepting it. First off, you didn't even TEXT me that you weren't coming. I wasted my precious time waiting for you to fucking show up-" the Warbler's all gasped, even Blaine. Kurt NEVER swore! "-and you didn't even have the decency to tell me that you weren't coming? Queen, please! And secondly, the fact you have multiple solos astounds me. You aren't even that good! Trent and Nick both have incredible voices, and so does everyone else. Do you see them getting any solos? Or me? No, you don't. I wonder why that is….hmm?"

Blaine was floundering for words to reply to Kurt's accusation, but all the rest of the Warbler's were astounded. What had happened to the good, sweet, kind Kurt that left Warbler's practice last Friday?

Rolling his eyes again, Kurt walked over to the door. "Ladies! Ahora, por favor!" he shouted.

Blaine was about to ask Kurt what was wrong with him, when Brittany skipped into the room in wearing a short red dress and pulling Santana along with her. Santana herself was dressed in a matching dress to Brittany's.

Kurt noticed the Warbler's confusion and cleared his throat, motioning for the girls to go over to the boom box. Santana started hooking up the wires of the Warbler's sound system to the boom box while Brittany grabbed a red tie from her purse. Kurt pivoted in his spot towards the council to face them.

"As I was waiting in the coffee shop for Blaine to show up - which he obviously didn't!- on Saturday morning, Britts and Santana showed up. They invited me to spend the weekend with them and I accepted, so I told you I was sick to miss the weekend practices and came up with this little dance number with the girls to show you what this club is really missing: originality. Anyway, prepare to have your opinions on me shattered. Girls, ready when you are!"

Thad looked like he was going to object, but Santana's bitch glare was scaring them all from saying anything against Kurt. Santana nodded to Kurt and pressed play; she grabbed Brittany's hand and sauntered over to Kurt, draping her arm over his shoulder. Brittany went to Kurt's other side and started to put the tie on as the music started.

Brittany and Santana started singing first,

"_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Na na na na"_

With the tie secured, Brittany grabbed onto it to pull Kurt's head towards her for a quick kiss before dropping it and stepping forward to perform the splits and a few random dance moves that she wanted while Santana continued singing while grinding on Kurt. Kurt just smirked at the council's shocked expressions before he started dancing with Santana.

"_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Na na na na"_

With a hold on Santana's waist, he dipped her over and pulled her back up before starting to sing,

"_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure"_

Kurt shook his hips then dropped down low while running his hands down Santana's sides. Meanwhile, Brittany was flitting around the room while performing some random moves that she created on the spot. Originality WAS the point here.

Kurt stood back up and sauntered over to the council's table while singing the next verse, laying on top of the table while running his hands up and down his body.

"_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me!"_

Brittany crawled on top of Kurt and pulled his tie until they were sitting on the table. They **definitely **had Blaine's attention now.And a lot of the Warblers were…_rising_ to attention. Kurt took this in stride and jumped off the table, moving towards Santana while Brittany followed him. He let the girls sing the next part as he danced around them this time.

"_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it!"_

As Kurt strutted in front of Brittany, she took the opportunity to grab ahold of his tie and get him more involved with the grinding she and Santana were doing. And he did, while singing the next part.

"_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me!"_

The girl's took over singing again while Kurt jumped on top of the table and began doing dance moves the Warblers have only dreamed of doing; high kicks, pelvic thrusts, splits, you name it he did it.

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it!"_

The song cut off early, giving a few seconds pause for Kurt and the girls to regroup before their next and final song came on. They met in the middle of the room and repositioned themselves while the opening of Ignorance blasted through the speakers. Kurt took the center position and put his hands on his hips, moving his eyes around the room to take in the Warblers expressions. And he was pleased; if they weren't completely shocked they were completely flustered.

"_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore"_

Kurt looked towards the council as he sang the next part, his eyes burning with defiance and contempt. The girls stood behind him, singing their own back up that the original song didn't have, but letting Kurt sing the main verses.

"_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life"_

Spinning in his spot, he moved so he could stare at Blaine and let him know that these next lyrics were to him personally.

"_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same!"_

Kurt snorted and turned around to face his two McKinely friends that were doing this for him. They really helped him heal this weekend and he knew he owed them.

"_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood!"_

He turned again to face a group of the Warblers that had snubbed him from the start because he was unique, including the Council.

"_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good!_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir!"_

He turned towards Thad when he sang that verse, and held out his hand to shake, mockingly, knowing full well that Thad had disliked him from the start. He dropped his hand and rolled his eyes before Thad could even react.

"_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend!"_

With all the things Kurt felt towards this group of boys, love wasn't one of them. Not anymore. He definitely didn't want to have to stay here a moment longer. Turning towards Blaine he sang out the next part,

"_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it!"_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself!"_

Completely ignoring the sad looks Blaine was sending him, Kurt took a few steps back from the group of boys and gripped Santana's and Brittany's hands in his own, they squeezed back in reassurance.

"_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same!_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

He was having difficulty singing the rest of this song without blowing up at the Warblers or bursting into tears, but he did neither and continued singing, knowing that they'd rue the day they messed with Kurt fucking Hummel.

"_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out!"_

Brittany and Santana took the next part of the song but didn't let Kurt's hands go as they made their way to the boom box for the ending.

"_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend"_

The girls stopped singing completely, and Santana turned the volume of the music down to let Kurt blow them away with his raw voice, just like how she was blown away when they practiced.

"_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out!_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out!"_

The last few lines were practically shouted from Kurt who was starting to shake with anger, this song always managed to get him in a hissy fit. It just fit the way he felt a lot of the time, and he had no problem letting his feelings out.

With the room completely in silence and all eyes on Kurt, Brittany took this time to collect their supplies and pull Santana towards the door.

"We'll be in the car, Kurtsie. You take all the time you need." She said, kissing him on the check as she passed him. He just nodded and watched them leave before turning back towards the room of boys.

Another couple seconds passed before Trent, Jeff, and Nick stood up and started clapping and wolf whistling enthusiastically and giving Kurt huge smiles. The rest of the Warblers started clapping as well, but in an awkward 'what the hell is going on' sort of way.

Wes stood up and started banging the gavel, concluding the clapping. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket from where a Warbler had thrown it on the floor. Apparently, they didn't know how expensive a leather McQueen jacket was. He dusted it off and scoffed at their lack of manners before pulling it over his sweaty and rumbled shirt.

"Warbler Kurt… that act of- of- of **profanity** was highly inappropriate!" Thad shouted. "You MOCK us sir, and our traditions!"

"What? Thad, he was amazing! How can you not see that?"

"Kurt was stupendous!"

"That was a horrible display of musical talent, you should be ashamed—"

"Shut up, Thad! Kurt's so much better than you!"

The room went silent when Kurt yelled at them all to shut up. They all looked at him, shocked once more to hear him act out of character. Wes cleared his throat and sat back down, banging his gavel once to get everyone to sit. Everyone did, but Kurt of course.

"Is there a reason behind this… performance of yours, Warbler Kurt?" he asked.

"Of course there was, Wesley Montgomery, I wouldn't have wasted my time otherwise, would I?" Kurt said in a condescending tone. He was slightly shaking still, from his feelings he had kept bottled up, but now was the time to let them out.

"You're ridiculous, you know that? All of you, besides Trent, Nick, and Jeff, are complete fools. It's no wonder you lost Sectionals, New Directions is and always will be better than a group of boys that have sticks up their asses. You should just change the name of the Warblers to Blaine and the Pips so everyone who wants to join will know how things go around here. Blaine gets all the fucking solos. And all of you support that, it's a complete waste of natural talent. When's the last time you actually gave someone else besides Blaine a solo, huh? And I'm _**sick **_of pretending to be someone I'm not because to be a Warbler, you have to conform to the prep school boy mode." He spat out.

"Warbler Kurt, you are completely out of line—'' said Wes, but was cut off again.

"Stop saying that! Sweet baby cheesus, this is insane! Have you not checked the roster? I'm. No. Longer. A. Student. Here. Comprende?" Kurt yelled at Wes. He opened one of his zipper pockets on his pants and pulled out a copy of his recent transcript and threw it at the council.

"Meaning I no longer have to wear that ungodly uniform that completely covers all my curves and I no longer have to sway in the fucking background for Blaine!" Kurt huffed out, putting his hands on his hips.

"What? But, Kurt… you can't go back! Karofsky's still there and—''

But Kurt cut Blaine off too, only this time with a glare.

"Blaine Anderson, if you were actually my friend and showed up at our usual coffee hang outs then you would've known that Karofsky got transferred! And that New Directions has started an anti-bullying policy that is backed by Sue Sylvester! But no! Gucci _forbid _that you hang out with your 'best friend'!" he shouted, adding air quotes to the last words with his fingers.

"But, Kurt!"

Kurt groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes and taking in a deep breath before continuing his rant. "Screw you, Blaine Anderson! I don't want anything to do with you ever again, you hear me? You go and spend time with Jeremiah, your **boyfriend**, who you **cheated** on with Rachel FUCKING Berry, one of my friends **AFTER I told you I had feelings for you!"**

If the Warbler's mouths weren't open in shock before, they were now. Blaine meanwhile looked like a kicked puppy, caught in the act of peeing on the rug. A lot of them were having trouble who to stare at, Kurt or Blaine.

Kurt straightened up and looked over at the council. "I'm keeping the bird." And with that, he stomped over to the door and slammed it shut after leaving the room, leaving a group of slightly turned on boys behind him.

David turned towards Blaine and scowled, "Fix this, Anderson. Or you're off the Warbler's."

A/N: Was it any good? Should I continue? Reviews are very much appreciated! I shall send you virtual cookies!


	2. Chapter 2 I Wanna Watch You Burn

CIAGT chapter 2

**A/N:**I just want to say THANK YOU so much for favs/alerts/reviews that I received; it warmed the cockles of my heart! Oh jeez, lame joke, right? *snort* Yeah. Moving on!

I want to say that I loved reading everyone's reviews and that they encouraged me to get the second chapter done and on the web. Thanks for the support everyone!

**To everyone:** VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL!

I have some surprises planned for this fic, but I honestly have no clue what the ending will be. All I know for certain is that Kurt's _gonna_ be _the_ HBIC. I think it was something he was born to do, don't you? He's definitely going to be sticking up for himself a whole lot more now, screw the Neanderthals.

**Kakariki**& **mumimeanjudy****: **That's literally the sentence I had in a dream a few weeks back that prompted me to write this story, it was weird though cuz Kurt was dressed as Sue. Kinda creepy. Thanks for the support!

Right now, all Kurt Hummel was planning to do was get back in his Baby with Britts and Santana and go back to Lima for practice and facials. But that plan was interrupted as he heard the shuffle of feet and someone calling his name.

"Kurt! Wait up!"

'Screw Blaine Anderson, I waited TOO long for him to notice that I loved him but I will NOT tolerate—' but Kurt was cut off from his mind rant when he felt someone grab his arm and spin him around. He immediately went into action, grabbing the offender's hand and twisting their hand in a Twist Lock, bringing an intense pain to their wrist if the gasp was anything to go by.

As soon as it happened, Kurt had let them go after noticing who it was that had grabbed his shoulder. Blaine! And the rest of the Warbler's were a few feet behind their soloist watching with wide eyes.

"What the heck was that, Kurt? Jeez! I called your name!" Blaine said tersely, rubbing his sore wrist.

"That's a Twist Lock. Next time, don't sneak up on me like that! You don't know what I might do." Kurt hissed back angrily, sending a glare at the boy in front of him.

"What? Wait- where did you learn that? I thought you hated gym!" the other boy replied, his anger giving way to his confusion.

"Well, _Blaine_, I already told you I spent the entire weekend with Santana and Brittany. You really think Santana, or Coach Sylvester for that matter, want me to be susceptible to attack? Hardly! I needed to learn how to defend myself, so Santana spent all day Sunday teaching me some basic Martial Arts. And I _do _like working out, thank you very much! McKinely has a terrific weight room! I use it, just not when I know I'll have to deal with ignorant Neanderthals!" huffed Kurt.

'_Really._ What was he thinking, sneaking up on me like that?' Kurt thought to himself as he regarded the rest of the Warblers, a smirk making its way onto his face. They hadn't moved an inch.

The silence stretched on for a few seconds before Kurt snapped, "Cat got your tongue, Blaine? Or should I say Rachel? By the way, I _sincerely_ hope that you're relationship your homeless looking boyfriend lasts. But seeing as how you're fueled by your desire to just _**get him alone**_, maybe not hmm?"

Most of the Warblers doubled back from the sheer amount of sarcastic bitchiness that was just displayed, but a couple stepped forward; Wes, David, and Thad, members of the _esteemed_ council.

"Kurt, please don't tell Jeremiah, please! I was drunk; I didn't mean to kiss Rachel. I regret it so much—'

But Blaine Anderson was cut off_ again_ today by a steely glare from Kurt, opening the conversation up for Kurt to scold the lead soloist.

"Oh, please, Blaine. Don't _lie_. Honesty is the best policy, don't you agree? I mean, you should just be open about what you told me in the coffee shop after the party, that you were confused about your sexuality. And_** a**_ kiss? Just _**one**_? I seem to recall you and Rachel disappearing from the party. I. Know. What. Happened! She at least, had the decency to tell me the truth about what happened and apologize! You KNEW damn it! You knew that I had feelings for you and yet you make out with my now ex-best friend! Oh, thanks for that, too. You just like messing with my life don't you? First you convince me to transfer and join Warblers. Then you told me to tone it down and _blend in! _You repeatedly flirted with me, making me think you had feelings for me and then you spring Jeremiah up out of nowhere! What the hell was that? I thought—'

"Hey! I never said that we were going out! I thought you knew I didn't want to date you, I didn't want to ruin our friendship—'

"Friendship? That's what you call friendship? I have half a mind to call in some of the Cheerios and shave you bald, you back-stabbing cow!"

The rest of the Warblers were staring at the scene in front of them with shock and if Kurt and Blaine were paying them any attention, they would've heard David mutter, "Cat fat, meooow!"

But they weren't, so they also didn't notice Santana and Brittany, followed by a group of Cheerios in their uniforms, and other Dalton students spilling into the hallway to see what the commotion was. Thankfully, none of the teachers were around because it was an empty period. But no one had bothered to try and get Kurt and Blaine to stop yelling, they were watching like it was entertainment.

"Don't you dare think about letting those sluts near me or my hair, Kurt Hummel, or I swear I'll—'

"Or you'll what, Blaine? Stop being my friend? I hardly think you're in any position to make threats. And Hummels don't let anybody push them around, you hear me? And do **NOT** call my friends sluts! If anyone is a slut, it would be you!"

"That's rich, Kurt, seeing the way you practically attached yourself to my hip! You're the slut! Also, you transferred to Dalton and gave up with dealing with the kids in your school! You're so right, Kurt. Hummels don't back down… they run away!"

"Oh HELL no!" shouted Santana and surged forward, but Kurt held her back and shouted right back at Blaine.

"You're going to talk to me about running away? I seem to recall you telling me that YOU escaped your tormenters and came here to get away from them, too, Anderson!"

"Well I lied! I told you that before we were friends to gain sympathy points to try and get into your pants UNTIL I spent more time with you and found out that you're a bitchy prude!" Blaine shouted. But then he realized what he had just confessed and slapped his hand over his mouth with his eyes opening wide in shock. "Kurt, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear. You're my best friend! I don't want to lose your friendship!" Blaine whispered hoarsely.

The hall was deathly silent as everyone waited for Kurt to yell back or say something, _anything._ But he didn't. He just looked at Blaine with a look of pure betrayal and hate before dropping his arms from holding Santana back, but she didn't go after Blaine.

Everyone had questions running through their heads, wondering how this fight started, why it progress this far so fast, if Blaine had really cheated on Jeremiah, and what had really happened at Kurt's old school because no one but Blaine out of all the Warblers and Dalton-ites knew.

People were brought back to the situation when they saw Kurt raise his arm and connect his fist to Blaine's face, hard enough to knock Blaine over.

"So that's how it is, huh? That's why you hung out with me? I guess I really shouldn't be surprised anymore, not after everything, should I? I trusted you… **and you were supposed to be my friend!**" Kurt bellowed the last words, and then immediately started choking up.

"Come on, Kurt, we should go." whispered Santana, grabbing onto Kurt hand and trying to pull him away.

Kurt wouldn't budge though. He just stood there, silently crying, and watched Blaine watching him.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about everything, but you don't want to go back to your old school, do you?" asked Wes sympathetically, walking forward towards him.

A derisive snort was emitted from Kurt as he furiously wiped his eyes. "So now you start caring, huh, Wesley? Now that you know what I'm capable of, of my talent and my vocal range, you care that I'm leaving the Warblers? Fucking peachy."

He paused and glanced around himself for the first time since he started yelling at Blaine and noticed the crowd that had gathered. None of the Dalton boys or Warblers would meet his eyes though, all of them too ashamed for how they had treated him.

"You know, I came to this school so I could be myself and not have to fear about getting thrown into a dumpster or beaten up because of it. And I have to say, the silent treatment, the cold looks, and the plain dislike I received from the students here because I wasn't the cookie cutter Dalton boy you wanted me to be was just as bad. Actually no, I think it was worse. I have never felt welcomed here, or wanted really. At least at McKinely I had real friends that supported me and tried to keep me safe." Kurt announced to hallway of boys as loudly as he could manage.

Blaine got up slowly, moving to stand back with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt spotted one of the Warblers holding onto the disks he gave out and walked over and grabbed it from him, holding it into the air.

Still talking as loud as he could, he declared, "There's one of these in all your dorms, the Cheerios offered to lend me a hand and distributed them through the school. I figured since none of you bothered to get to know the real me, I'd give you a chance to learn."

Noticing the silence and weird looks he was getting, Kurt snorted. "It's not anything like what you're probably thinking. It's just a short video of me performing at my finest, because two really great friends told me once that I shine the best when I sing out how I feel." He sent a smile towards Santana and Brittany who were now holding hands a few feet from him, giving him space to address the crowd.

Brittany gasped and started jumping up and down, grinning excitedly. "Dolphin! You should give them a preview, like the TV does for movies! Except with singing, cuz you're so good at it! And it always turns me on, right, Santana?" The blond asked, turning towards her girlfriend.

Kurt choked at what Brittany had just said to the crowd around him, but then brushed off his embarrassment and smirked towards his girls. "I think I can handle that, Boo. What did you have in mind?"

Santana rolled her eyes, before responding for Brittany. "One more song, got it Porcelain? Then we're heading back to your house so you can give us girls facials like you promised."

"Of course, Satan, I wouldn't _dream_ of going back on my word. Now, what song?"

If people weren't flipping out at what was happening earlier, they were now. Kurt was never this open with anyone from Dalton. '_Although_,' some of the boys thought, '_it was sort of our fault, wasn't it?'_

"Well if you really have to sing another song to make them see how amazing you are, then I'd say go with that song you sang on Friday night for karaoke. You know, the one by that weird blonde chick named Sylver or something." she said shrugging, before wrapping a possessive arm around her girlfriend.

The rest of the cheerleaders looked mildly excited and started sending Kurt hopeful glances. Some of the boys were wondering if they should just go back to studying, this wasn't as entertaining as a fight. But before anyone had a chance to move, Kurt was already belting out orders and signaling for the girls to get in order, which they hastily did.

"I may have been…. out of it a bit on Friday, girls, but we're going to do this the exact same way as it happened then. If you remember it, of course." He instructed them, slowly taking off his jacket once again but passing it to a Cheerio instead of throwing it at someone.

He still had his Prada dress shirt unbuttoned and ruffled, and was slightly sweaty. But nobody said anything, not wanting to enrage the new Ice Queen that was Kurt Hummel. Santana strode up to him and started running her hands through his hair to make it more disheveled. Kurt looked mildly affronted, but let her do what she wanted. Which also involved stripping him down to just his white tank top it seemed, as she pulled off his Prada shirt and gave it to another Cheerio who stepped out of the line up to hold on to Kurt's shirt. She looked disappointed, but clutched his shirt to her chest with a smile.

Brittany, however, stepped up to Kurt's left and clutched his bicep and started whispering things into his ear. Nobody heard what she said, but the smile Kurt shot her was breathtaking to any gay boy and the girls around him. Of course, many of the people that had Kurt in their classes didn't expect him to be so… ruggedly handsome. He had biceps for crying out loud! Even Blaine looked slightly awed.

Brittany quickly kissed his cheek and stepped back to where the line of Cheerios were standing and crossed her arms like the rest of them, getting into their dance position it seemed.

Kurt turned his head and nodded at the girls, the girls stood there waiting for their cue. Taking a breath, Kurt started to belt the lyrics out, holding each note to perfection.

"_Such a perfect day_

_I swept you from my heart_

_It's such a perfect day_

_I take a brand new start,"_

As Kurt was singing those lyrics, he did his own dance moves. Making it look like he was brushing dirt off his shoulders and taking a glance at the Warblers symbolically. For the next part, he pulled Brittany close and twirled her, before letting her go. She walked back to the line of girls, and Kurt stepped forward.

"_You broke my heart and you crushed my soul_

_You pulled me close then you let me go…."_

The girls all took the next part of the song to sing with Kurt and twirl each other like a tango, while Kurt stood there, gripping his shirt over his heart and looking around the hallway.

"_I hate you now_

_And it feels so good_

_I hate you now_

_Never thought I would_

_Hate you now_

_Hate you now_

_I hate you now_

_God I hate you now…_

_I hate you now_

_And it feels so good_

_I hate you now_

_Never thought I would_

_Hate you now_

_Hate you now_

_I hate you now_

_God I hate you now…"_

The girls all went back into their line and let Kurt take the lead and not wanting to distract the pure emotion of the song with too many dance moves. Brittany and Santana however started running their hands over Kurt's torso, earning jealous glares from the other Cheerios. Kurt smiled at them before glancing back towards all the boys. He rolled his eyes at them before continuing.

"_I don't know who you are_

_Your whole love was a lie_

_I don't know who you are_

_You kill me from inside"_

While Kurt continued singing the next part, the girls all started spinning around again, but this time, dipping their dance partner low to the floor before pulling them back up. None of the girls sang though, they let Kurt's clear and angelic voice capture everyone's ears.

"_You broke my heart and you crushed my soul_

_You pulled me close then you let me go…_

_I hate you now_

_And it feels so good_

_I hate you now_

_Never thought I would"_

As Kurt was singing, more of the Cheerios came up behind him and started to playfully run their fingers through his hair and rub up against him.

"_Hate you now_

_Hate you now_

_I hate you now_

_God I hate you now_

_I hate you now_

_And it feels so good_

_I hate you now_

_Never thought I would_

_Hate you now_

_Hate you now_

_I hate you now_

_God I hate you now…"_

Kurt didn't bother with dance moves any longer, simply singing out his heart and watched everyone's expressions. They ranged from shock(obviously, no one had ever let him _sing_ in the Warblers), guilt, sorrow, and… dare he think it… desire? Yes, some of these _dapper_ gentlemen were giving him very un_dapper_ looks. He looked straight at Blaine for his next two lines.

"_Tonight I'm gonna let you die_

_Coz everything you said was a fucking lie…"_

He swiveled his head back to his girls, giving them a smile and continuing the song. He never let his eyes linger on anyone too long, wouldn't want another 'Teenage Dream' incident to deal with.

"_I hate you now_

_And it feels so good_

_I hate you now_

_Never thought I would_

_Hate you now_

_Hate you now_

_I hate you now_

_God I hate you now_

_I hate you now..."_

He ended the song perfectly, and just stood there waiting for a response. He didn't have to wait long before cheers and clapping erupted through the hall and he smirked in satisfaction. Before he could process it, there was a hoard of boys surrounding him, patting his arms and trying to get him to reply to their questions.

"I didn't know you could sing so well, Kurt! Why don't you have any solos from the Warblers?"

"Kurt, did Blaine really cheat on Jeremiah? J's a friend of mine and—''

"Hey, Kurt, you were amazing! Where were you hiding that?"

"Are those cheerleaders friends of yours?"

"Are they single?"

"Aren't you like, gay though? Why are you hanging out with cheerleaders?"

Kurt huffed at that one, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't notice that it made his biceps flex when he did it, but it totally did. The boys who were trying to give Kurt their numbers noticed, too. A few even managed to slip their professionally done contact cards into his ridiculously tight jeans. But the mob was pushed away by an angry Latino and blond.

"¿Qué diablos! Atrás, el que multitud de adolescentes calientes!" Santana shouted, pulling on Kurt's arm. "Kurt, no me gusta esto! Vamos, vamos!"

"Dolphin, this crowd of boys is scaring me… are they trying to take you away from us? Because I won't let them, okay?" Brittany asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling her face into his shoulder.

Kurt rubbed her head fondly and then addressed the hall at large, "I think you should talk to Blaine about his issues, don't you?" He smirked before continuing, "Also, the Warblers never bothered to give me a single solo. Or anyone a solo. Blaine gets them all. Talk to the council. And yes, these girls are friends of mine. You won't be able to go out with them though. Coach Sylvester is in one of her themes, right now, it's 'Independent Women and Kurt' and we're not allowed to date."

But Kurt was interrupted by a boy asking him if he was _really_ a cheerleader. Santana snorted and rolled her eyes. "Si, si, he's our team captain. Big deal. Coach Sylvester welcomed him back with open arms when he called her about transferring back. And now, we're late to practice. And Coach won't blame _**us**_, she'll blame all of you prep boys trying to get your claws in _our_ Kurt. So marcha atrás!"

"Santana! I do _not _appreciate you talking about me like I'm a possession!" Kurt scolded her before rounding on the guys. "I _am _gay. And the answer is NO, to all of you. I don't plan on breaking the Coach's rules. I will, however," he started saying with a smirk on his face, "Tell you that Nationals is coming up and it would be great to see some of you there." He winked at the group of boys that had surrounded him earlier.

Blaine pushed his way through the crowd and walked straight up to Kurt. "But, Kurt, you can't quit the Warblers! I promise, I'll tell Jeremiah everything, just don't leave me alright? I want you to stay." He insisted, pulling on one of Kurt's hands to try and disentangle him from Brittany and Santana.

Kurt scoffed and swiped Blaine's hand away. "I won't say this again, Anderson, we're no longer friends. And I want my collection of Judy Garland records back pronto, understand?"

Blaine nodded dumbly and was about to respond but was cut off when a very loud voice filled the air through the school speakers.

"**Porcelain!** You're late to practice! Stop spreading the gay love around and get the girls and your too tightly dressed toosh to the vehicles! I've got another number for you to learn! Make it snappy! Or you'll be doing wind sprints for the next week!"

The sounds cut out, and most of the Cheerios started running towards the exit to the parking lot, including Brittany and Santana. Kurt shook his head and smiled fondly. Of course he had expected her to come and spy on the happenings of why he had to borrow the Cheerios, but that was unexpected.

"Kurt? Who was that? Do you need me to call security?" Blaine asked him frantically, clutching his shoulders.

Blaine was pushed away with a snort from the countertenor. "Please, Coach Sylvester isn't going to hurt me. I'm her ticket to Nationals." He smirked and then addressed the other boys, especially the Warblers. "It was such a _blast_ hanging with all of you, but I have things to do. Goodbye, Warblers and Dalton-ites. It was your _pleasure_, I'm sure. Make sure and watch those DVDs and I _hope_ you'll come support me at Nationals." He said with a sweet, sugary, sarcastic tone.

If anyone could pull off devious and cunning, it was Kurt Hummel. And he owned at it.

"But Kurt, we don't want you to quit the Warblers!" exclaimed Wes, finally speaking.

"Maybe you don't anymore, Wesley, but you won't change my mind. I wouldn't choose to be a background singer over being the Cheerio Captain any day. I'm going to do what I want in my life, no one's going to dictate it. Or did you not get the message through my songs?" he chuckled.

He walked around Blaine and Wes and approached Nick and Jeff. He held out his hand. "Maybe we can hang out sometime. Without the uniforms though, boys, I've seen enough navy and red blazers to last a lifetime." joked Kurt.

"Of course, Captain!" smirked Jeff, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him into a hug. Kurt stared wide eyed at Jeff after he was let go, Jeff just chuckled at Kurt's expression before giving Kurt a smile.

"Sorry about the way we treated you, you're completely right about everything though. Plus, Dalton is too much like a cage for you anyways, Kurt. You need to go and spread your wings!" said Nick, laughing and pulling Kurt into another hug.

Trent stepped around some of the guys and pulled Kurt into another hug. "If you ever need anything, just give me a call okay? You're a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks guys," smiled Kurt, "That means a lot to me. But I won't give you back the bird!" he joked, laughing in amusement.

"Just don't bring him into coal mines then, Cheerio Captain!" Jeff said laughing.

"And no cats either, Kurt!" Nick added, laughing at the memory of Kurt's first Warbler practice.

"Who, me? Never!" exclaimed Kurt, grinning at the three boys.

The rest of the Warblers watched on, including Blaine, feeling like they had no idea who the boy in front of them was. And they didn't really, but that was their own fault and they knew it.

"**Sixty seconds before I take away your spa privileges for a month, Captain Kirk!**" shouted Sue's voice out of the speakers.

Kurt whipped out a walkie-talkie from his boot and talked into it, "Oh my Gucci, really? I preferred Porcelain!" He clicked it off and shoved it into his boot. He didn't have any time to waste. "Later, Warblers!" he yelled, running for the door.

Nick, Jeff, and Trent yelled back in the affirmative and watched as Kurt ran like a mad man out of Dalton. They all stared at the door that Kurt had left, silence descending upon the hallway.

"Well… I don't want to kick you off the Warblers, Blaine," started Wes, "So you'll be on probation. Your solos will be given to someone else for the time being, understood?" At Blaine's solemn nod, he continued, "We have a DVD to watch, if I'm not mistaken. We should respect Kurt's wishes and watch it. Any objections?"

Not receiving any, he led the way back to the practice room.

(Meanwhile)

"China doll, you're late. That was sixty-FOUR seconds! You can kiss your spa privileges goodbye." Sue shouted out of her megaphone, even though she was standing less than ten feet away.

"For how long?" Kurt asked her between breaths.

"I'll sleep on it. Get your toosh to your car and drive Fun-bags and Tweedle Dumb back to the school for practice!"

"Yes, Coach." Kurt replied. He gave her a mock salute before grinning and walking over to his Baby. He unlocked the car after fishing his keys out of his boots and motioned for the girls to get in. Kurt put the key in the ignition and started the car up. Some random Broadway number started playing.

Santana slid into the front seat and immediately started fiddling with Kurt's radio, taking out the CD and tossing it onto the floor.

"We are NOT listening to your Broadway heartbreak CD, Kurtie. Brit-Brit and I made this last night for you after you feel asleep. No complaining, comprende?" she instructed, completely ignoring Kurt's sounds of protest.

"I don't want your heart to break, Dolphin. You need it to breath!" said Brittany, sliding into the backseat. She immediately buckled her seatbelt, unlike Santana.

Kurt shook his head, not wanting to try and correct Brittany's mistake on anatomy. She was smart at most subjects, just not anything science related.

"And don't even think about skipping out on those facials you promised us either, Kurtie. All of us Cheerios are going to your house after practice. That's non-negotiable."

Kurt didn't bother arguing with her on this either, he DID promise them facials for their help today and he had recently gotten some more oatmeal so that wouldn't be a problem. He buckled himself in and told Santana to as well. He backed out of his parking lot and started driving back to McKinley.

Smirking at her success in getting Kurt to listen to her, Santana pressed play and Papa Roach's song Burn blasted through the speakers of Kurt's car. He wouldn't deny Santana and Brittany anything anyways, not after their help of getting over Blaine over the past weekend.

Kurt started to sing along with the lyrics, joining Santana's raspy voice and Brittany's angelic voice. He could be happy. He didn't need to be held back by Blaine anymore. He'd live every moment to the fullest and not worry about what Blaine, or any other guy, thought of him. Kurt smirked at his own thoughts. He'd be ruling the school in no time.

"_I didn't know you were a fake_

_Every lie straight to my face_

_So blind I could not see_

_Right behind my back you stabbed me_

_Should've know you were a bitch_

_Shut up you're making me sick_

_Little man you're nothing like me_

_Lying cheating so deceiving_

_I trusted you broke me down_

_And you screwed me over_

_Don't try to deny it_

_You cannot hide it_

_I'll be ignited_

_When I get to watch you burn_

_Burn Burn_

_I wanna watch you burn_

_Burn Burn_

_I wanna watch you burn_

_You're gonna get what you deserve_

_I wanna watch you burn!"_

Translations: 

¿Qué diablos! Atrás, el que multitud de adolescentes calientes! Kurt, no me gusta esto! Vamos, vamos!

=What the hell! Back off, you crowd of horny adolescent boys! Kurt, I do not like this! Let's go, come on!

Marcha atrás

=Back off

Songs:

I Hate You Now by Sylver and Burn by Papa Roach

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters of the songs. I'm going to keep dreaming though!

**A/N:** Merci beaucoup for reading! I hope you enjoyed it even more than chapter 1. The more email alerts I get for this, the more motivated I get. Just sayin'. L'amour!


	3. Chapter 3 Need To Be A Little Crazy

**A/N:**Thank you to everyone who has been reading! It means a lot to me!

I have some more songs planned for further chapters, but if any of **YOU** have songs you want Kurt or anyone else sing, let me know mkay?

**PianoGirl1932:** Thank you SO much for your awesome review! I just feel like when Kurt was a Cheerio that his friendship with the girls should've been a facor in the episodes. And Coach Sylvester doesn't treat anyone with as much respect as she does for Kurt, so the Coach and Kurt friendship/respect bit will be in here a lot. Also, as much as I love reviews (and I DO love getting reviews) I think that getting alerts is better because it means that people want to know what happens next asap. So thanks for being an awesome reader and extra virtual cookies to you!

**The Corrupted Mine Of Emmaline:** I'm glad you like it! I spend loads of time searching for the perfect songs for Kurt, making sure I'm getting the point across. It makes it more enjoyable to read I think. And as much as I love Darren Criss, I have this nagging in the back of my head telling me that there's something SO wrong with Blaine and Kurt's relationship. Like the fact they're pretty much the same with their likes and dislikes, except Kurt is better in everything obviously. Douche!Blaine is going to be staying that way too, fyi!

The black Navigator drove out of Dalton's School for Boys' parking lot, and none of the passengers looked back. They were too busy singing along to notice that their cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, wasn't getting in her car and following along. In fact, she had walked back towards the school to have a little 'chat' with the group of hair-product over using boys. She followed the map she had hacked into the school's database to get and made her way to the choir room.

She stood outside the door trying to discern if there was any sound from the room, and when she heard a shout she pushed the door open and scowled. All the boys immediately stopped their argument and turned to look at their intruder. Sue cleared her throat before bringing her megaphone to her mouth and shouting into it.

"Attention, Garglers! I have a message to relay before I suffocate on the smell of unwashed teenage boy and hairspray! Firstly, I will **not** permit any of you to bring harm to Cerulean, you hear me? You even THINK about causing him harm or distress or_ anything_ in that matter and I'll have your heads shaved and all of you on a bus headed to the nearest juvenile correction facility before you can call for you mothers! **Do you understand me**?"

There was a moment of silence before the majority of the boys nodded their heads. They were all sporting a look of someone who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar; surprised and guilty.

Wes stood up from the table and addressed Sue, "Mam-" But he was cut off.

"Do NOT call me mam or you'll find yourself in the red light district of Amsterdam in minutes!" Sylvester shouted, not using her megaphone but almost as loud.

Wes' eyes got wide and he swallowed nervously before continuing, "Could you please tell Kurt that we're all sorry for the way things happened and that we'd love to talk to him sometime?"

Sue sniffed in disgust and gave him a once over, "I hope you aren't thinking about trying to get my captain of the Cheerios to rejoin your group of sex obsessed, thumb sucking, mama's boys. Don't deny it. I was at that mall when you performed that horrible number by Bird-boy Thicke. I'm not going to waste my time relaying your message. I have better things to do."

She looked around the room and sneered at the way it was decorated. It looked like an old folks' home minus the old people. "Watch the DVD, I'll know if you don't. I have eyes and ears _everywhere_." She pointed at Blaine before continuing, "I don't want to ever see your curly mop again, you hear me, hobbit? Or I'll shave it off."

She gave one more disgusted look before leaving for good. Blaine was staring at the door with an affronted look on his face. The council of the Warblers all took a seat and Wes banged his gavel. He picked up the TV remote and pressed play, like he was going to before the 'crazy lady' busted into their practice room. All eyes zeroed in on the TV screen.

The first thing the Warblers heard was giggling and saw a blurry zoom in before the video focused and everyone in the room gasped. _Kurt was sleeping on the couch, but he was wearing nothing but a corset and matching lady underwear! He had lipstick smeared on his mouth and was snoring lightly. _If it wasn't so odd, some of the Warblers would have found it… endearing.

_There was more giggling before the video was turned towards Santana and Brittany._

"_Kurt would be so angry at us if he knew we were filming this, so let's not tell him, eh Britts?" Santana asked the girl next to her before looking over towards where Kurt was and smirking._

_The blonde gasped and brought her hands to her hair, "Is he angry now? He wouldn't really cut our hair off like he said he would if anyone ever knew about this though, right, S? Kurtie loves us… right?"_

She looked so shocked and sad that many of the Warblers were giving the screen sympathetic looks._ Santana put her hand on Brittany's and whispered to her, "Of course not, Britt. Cerulean loves us. Just don't tell him that we video recorded this alright?"_

_The blonde nodded and smiled back at the brunet, then she turned towards where the camera was aiming at them. "You can't tell my dolphin either okay? He'd get angry and the last time he was angry was… yesterday actually, and he made so many cookies and cupcakes with hate instead of love that Coach is gonna have to have a bake sale."_

_Santana giggled and patted Brittany's hand before positioning the camera in front of only her. Her expression immediately changed into one of loathing. _

"_I don't know where you get off treating Kurt the way you did, and if it was up to me, you'd all be six feet under. He's had a rough enough time as it is, he didn't need to add the stress you put on him. Did you know his mother died when she was six? And his dad, his only living relative, had a heart attack a few weeks ago? Bet you didn't think about his feelings at all did you, idiotas? But enough talking, you've got plenty of videos to see."_

As soon as the screen had gone black, a new one popped up with a menu of different song choices and a 'play all' option. Wes immediately pressed the 'play all' option and they waited for the video to continue. No one had spoken yet, and so the room was deadly quiet. Until the beginning keys of Single Ladies started playing.

It was a black and white version of Kurt, Brittany, and an Asian girl no one but Blaine recognized. By the looks of it, this video was old. _Kurt was center stage in his bedroom and looked a lot shorter than he was now. The girls immediately started doing their back up moves while Kurt sang along to the stereo. He fiddled with his bangs and grinned at the video camera before joining in._

And they did every move that the original version's music video had, nailing every kick and thrust with Kurt singing along perfectly. It ended with Kurt holding his left hand up and wiggling his fingers at the camera just as his dad came into the room.

"_Dad! What- you're home early!" Kurt exclaimed with a blush on his face, rushing towards the camera and shutting it off._

The screen of the TV went black again before another close up of Kurt comes on._ He's standing in front of the piano looking a little nervous but nodding at the person behind the camera._

"_Kurt, you don't have to do this—'' a voice none of the Warblers could put a name or face to said behind the camera._

"_Yes I do, I'm going to prove I can hit that high note and make the New Directions acknowledge it, too. Hit play, please, Tina."_

_They heard the girl sigh and the speakers start playing the musical accompaniment to Defying Gravity. And Kurt hit every. Single. Note. __Perfectly.__ He grinned at the screen as Tina burst into applause after he finished and exclaimed, "Kurt! Why did you throw the competition? You were amazing!"_

The TV went black, yet again, and the Warblers were sitting on the edge of the sits waiting eagerly for the next number to show up on screen.

_They saw Kurt standing in the hallway looking devastated before he ripped the baseball cap off his head and threw it to the ground. He stormed off and the camera followed him close behind. Kurt didn't notice though, and he soon reached the auditorium. He jumped up onstage and started taking off his vest and shirt, leaving him in a white wife-beater tank. He replaced them with a blue dress shirt and scarf that brought out his eyes. He immediately started singing, without the background music this time._

"_All that work and what did it get me?_

_Why did I do it?_

_Scrapbooks full of me in the background._

_Give 'em love and what does it get ya?_

_What does it get you_

_One quick look as each of 'em leaves you._

_All your life and what does it get ya?_

_Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,_

_They take bows and you're battin' zero_

_I had a dream_

_I dreamed it for you, Dad_

_It wasn't for me, Dad_

_And if it wasn't for me then where would you be,_

_Miss Rachel Berry?"_

_Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn_

_Don't I get a dream for myself_

_Starting now it's gonna be my turn._

_Gangway, world, get off of my runway_

_Starting now I bat a thousand!_

_This time, boys I'm taking the bows and_

_Everything's coming up Kurt_

_Everything's coming up Hummel_

_Everything's coming up Kurt_

_This time for me (ha ha ha ha ha)_

_For me!_

_For me!_

_For me!_

_For me!_

_Fooooor meeeeeee!_

_Yeaaah!"_

_Kurt took a deep breath before running his hand through his hair and breathing shakily, on the verge of tears._

The camera was shut off and the screen in the Warblers room went black.

The screen was then filled with a stand full of cheering people before the camera focused on the doorway where Kurt burst through in a cheerleading uniform, and a group of girls following him inside. A girl that Blaine recognized as Mercedes (and Blaine told the room that it was Mercedes but received a 'shut up' for his efforts) started the song and made way for Kurt to strut up the basketball court and start singing. The song was Four Minutes by Madonna and, just like every other number Kurt had performed so far, went off without a hitch. The crowds burst into cheers and applause, but there was a voice near the camera that the Warblers heard saying something along the lines of "time to pummel Hummel." The video went black, and the Warblers didn't move an inch, waiting for the next song.

The screen was filled with a group of girls dressed like Gaga strutting onto a stage with Kurt in the rear. They all took their spots and Kurt started singing the deep background "rah rah"s. They performed Bad Romance by Lady Gaga with amazing dance moves in their strange costumes. Kurt wasn't the lead singer, but he got a couple lines. And the camera followed him wherever he went, making the boys curious as to who was filming all of these performances.

_The screen cut to another shot of Kurt standing in a doorway, but in a red jacket and his eyes red and slightly puffy, making it obvious that he had been crying. The people behind the camera were laughing and talking amongst themselves, not noticing he was there. He cleared his throat and walked into the room, everyone immediately shut up._

"_Kurt, I'm so sorry—" someone said, but wasn't acknowledged and even cut off when Kurt directed his gaze towards the adult in the room and started speaking._

"_Mr. Shue, if it's okay with you I'd like to perform a song." He said quietly._

"_Of course, Kurt." The teacher replied hesitantly, with a slightly shocked expression on his face. Kurt nodded before heading to the piano and sitting down. _

He started playing the opening of the song and all the Warblers recognized it as I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles.

"_This is for my dad." He said softly, before starting to sing._

"_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_I'll let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand"_

_Kurt kept singing, even when the tears started falling down his face. And when he finished singing, the room clapped politely while Kurt blew his noise into a Kleenex._

"_Kurt, you can be excused from Glee for the week, okay? I know you want to be with your dad at the hospital." said the guy Kurt called Mr. Shue._

_Kurt nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Shue." He didn't spare a glance at anyone before he left the room and then the video went black again._

The next video started with a spotlight on Kurt.

_Kurt had a microphone in his hand and started talking, "When you're different, when you're special… you have to get used to doing things on your own."_

_He passed the microphone off to someone from backstage and then got into his spot before the lights went up and the song started._

The performance was Le Jazz Hot from the musical Victor/Victoria and Kurt performed it in an odd, but clever, costume. He had a bunch of back up dancers dressed in feminine suits and top hats dancing with him. The Warblers were blown away again by his amazing vocal range and dancing skills.

Once more, the screen went black before the next video started. It was Kurt sitting on a stool surrounded by a group of girls that the Warblers recognized as the Cheerios.

"_Kurt it's your turn! Truth or dare!" shouted one of the girls, stumbling over and handing him a cup._

_He took the cup gingerly and sniffed it, noise scrunching up. He immediately set it on the coffee table before turning towards the red head._

"_I'll go with truth, thanks, Jessalyn." He said primly._

"_Awww, but Kuuurtie!" whined another girl. "You've always done truths! Come on, I dare you to do a dare!" _

_The girls surrounding him immediately started nodding their heads enthusiastically. Kurt sighed before turning his attention to the red head._

"_Fine, dare then. But if it's anything untoward or something I don't want to do, I won't do it."_

_Santana started laughing, "Don't be so uptight, Hummel! Uptight! Geddit? From when you chewed out Mr. Shue! That was AWESOME! YOU are awesome! Did I ever tell you I got a lady boner from that? Cuz I SO did, Kurtie!"_

'Oh yeah, she was so drunk.' thought the majority of the Warblers.

"_Moving on…" said Kurt, ignoring his friend, "What's the dare, Jess?"_

"_You gotta sing for us! I wanna hear you sing that one song… um, I think it was… oh yeah! Where The Hell by Avril-whats-her-name! Sing it, pleaaaase, Kurt? And sing it with your hot moves!" she said giving him puppy eyes._

"_You mean What The Hell by Avril Lavigne?" he asked her, his gaze softening at her puppy dog eyes._

"_Yeah! That one! Jeez, Kurt, you're such a smarty pants!" she said giggling._

_The other girls started stumbling around, clearing the floor for Kurt. The moved the couch back and pulled Kurt off his stool. He shook his head but smiled at the girls fondly. Someone gave him a hair brush and he was told to 'make it work'. _

_With the floor empty besides Kurt, someone started the music. Kurt immediately started singing along into the hairbrush, knowing the words already._

"_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun!"_

_Kurt dropped down onto his knees and put his hands together for the next part to make it look like he was begging, some of the girls wolf-whistled and he smirked._

"_You're on your knees_

_Begging, 'Please_

_Stay with me'_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy!"_

_He jumped up from the floor and immediately started jumping up and down and grinning like an adorable idiot and continued the song._

"_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, 'What the hell?'_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?"_

_Some of the girls started singing the next part as Kurt did a backflip and landed easily. He grinned at the girls when they started clapping for him._

"_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What the hell?"_

_He took over the singing and tossed the hairbrush into the air, spinning it around in his hand like a baton._

"_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play!"_

_He dropped down onto his knees again, and started crawling forwards, winking at the girls._

"_You're on your knees_

_Begging, 'Please,_

_Stay with me'_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy!"_

_One of the girls pulled him up and tried to attack his mouth with hers, but he ducked and waved his finger at her with a smile before continuing the song._

"_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, 'What the hell?'_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?"_

_Kurt shrugged his shoulders and gave another wink. He tossed the hairbrush towards the person who gave it to him and started undoing the buttons on his shirt while singing. Amused chuckles could be heard and someone tossed some dollar bills his way which made him laugh._

"_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed!"_

_He successfully got his shirt off and twirled it above his head a few times before throwing it at the red head. She grinned at him and made cat-call._

"_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, 'What the hell?'_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, 'What the hell?'_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la!"_

_He ended the song by thrusting his hips forward a little and running his hand down his chest. As soon as the music cut off, the girls were applauding him and rushing forward for hugs, which he happily returned._

_Santana sauntered over to him and then threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He stood there until she disconnected her mouth from his and then politely pulled her off._

"_Santana sweetie, I don't kiss girls, remember? I told you that last time." He said sweetly, patting her head oddly._

"_But that's not fair to us chicas, Kurtie! Boys are stupid; take it from somebody who knows. You should just date girls instead, like me!" she said, giggling over her words. She tried going for another kiss, but he blocked her._

"_It doesn't work like that, I'm afraid. Sorry, Santana. But I think Britts would like to kiss you, so why don't you go over to her now, okay?" _

"_Mkay, Kurtie. But only because you're so awesome." She said softly._

_He looked down at her when she wrapped her arms around him for a hug, and he gave a teary smile before hugging her back._

The screen went black and was brought back to the menu. Wes clicked off the TV and just sat there, staring at his hands. A couple of the boys wiped their eyes, getting rid of the tears.

"Does anyone else feel like complete shit? I can't believe that we treated Kurt so badly." said David quietly.

A lot of nods were his reply. Cameron cleared his throat before addressing the room, "I don't know about any of you, but we owe it to Kurt to apologize in person. Our behavior, all of us, towards Kurt was pitiful. I'm not even sure why we were such dicks."

"I don't even remember _why_." said James, "I think it was because Blaine started hanging out with him and spending less time with us. And we started to think we were going to lose our friend to the new kid."

"Oh god, I'm such a jerk!" muttered Thad, before he banged his head on the table. "I was jealous of Kurt hanging out with Blaine because I liked Blaine at the time! And I treat Kurt like it was his fault that Blaine didn't like me back."

Blaine shifted on the couch and looked around the room, "_Blaine_ is still here, thank you."

"Shut up, Anderson!" shouted Jeff and Nick at the same time.

Wes abruptly knocked his gavel on the table and everyone focused back on the council. They waited a few seconds for Wes to speak.

"I think… we should perform an apology song for Kurt. We should go to McKinley and apologize in person with song."

Wes was met with many affirmatives; everyone but Blaine was nodding their heads and already shouting out song suggestions.

"Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word by Elton John!" suggested Trent.

"No way, man! All Apologies by Nirvana!" shouted Cameron.

"I think we should sing Too Late To Apologize by One Republic, actually." said David.

"That song has nothing to do with us being sorry!" argued Trent.

"My bad!" David replied snottily.

Shaking his head at their antics, Wes banged his gavel down on the table again. "Guys, we don't want songs about apologizing to a _lover, _but a song for Kurt!"

The meeting went on, without much success until the end. Thad had brought out his laptop and started to search the web for apology songs and they finally found one they liked.

(Meanwhile, back at McKinley)

"That was sloppy! If I wanted sloppy, I'd go watch pigs on a farm! Head to the showers! Captain Kirk!" shouted Sue through her megaphone, "Good job today, kid. But don't start slacking!" Sue quickly exited the gym with Becky following right behind her.

If you took a closer look at the Cheerios, you'd notice only one wasn't out of breath. Only one out of all of them had a huge grin on their face. That person was Kurt, and he was ecstatic to be back at practice. Call him crazy, but he'll tell you that there's nothing like rehearsing for a performance to get you all happy inside.

Everyone started making their way to the shower rooms, boys heading in one direction and the girls in the other. Of course, there was one exception to that, too. Brittany had her arms wrapped around one of Kurt's and was attempting to pull him into the girls locker room.

"Boo, I don't want to go into the girls changing room. There's _**girl parts**_ on display in there!" shuddered Kurt.

"Jeez, Hummel, we don't bite. Unless you ask." Santana said, winking at the boy.

Kurt was still protesting though, and he wasn't going to give up. Well, until Brittany pulled out the big guns.

"But Kurt, what if I use the wrong shampoo again? You said last time that Clorox wasn't mean for my hair right? Or was that Suave?" she said innocently.

Santana smirked behind her hand as she pretended to cough, but Kurt didn't notice. He was already pulling Brittany into the ladies' locker room and giving her a long instruction on proper hair care. Which she dutifully ignored, she wasn't _stupid. _She knew which shampoo to use. But Kurt didn't need to know that.

As they were redressing, Santana threw her dirty towel at Kurt, which made the boy stumble when trying to get his pants on. The girls around him snickered.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Better watch it, Satan. Maybe I'll put hair removal cream in your facial tonight and you won't have eyebrows anymore. I'm positive that's a look you _couldn't_ rock." He said icily.

"Whatever, Hummel. You love me." she said smugly.

"Hey Kurt," said Jessalyn, walking over to him with some of the other girls, "We're still having our facials tonight right?"

"Of course, ladies, I'm a man of my word. I promised you facials, you get facials." he replied with a smile.

The girls in the locker room started squealing in happiness and sent Kurt big smiles.

"Do you think your dad will mind if we all end up crashing on the couches again?" asked Laura.

"Mmm, probably not. If he does complain, I'll just cook him something with meat tonight and he'll let it go. Are all of you planning on staying tonight?" he asked the girls.

"It's fine, Porcelain. Our parents are cool with us hanging out with a guy who doesn't dig girls. You wouldn't be able to get rid of us anyways." said Santana, latching her arm around Kurt. "Maybe you could get Carole to convince Papa Bear Burt to go out tonight instead of having your Friday night dinner and we can finish off that Tequila from last weekend., whattaya say, Hummel?"

"I say that if all of you are going to be drinking, then you're definitely staying the night. And you'll be staying in my basement this time. You can't get caught by my dad."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." she replied.

The girls all headed towards the exit, all twenty-one of them, led by Kurt Hummel, the leader of the pack.

"Aren't you glad to be back, Kurt?" asked a smiling Jenna.

"Oh yeah, it's good to be back where I belong." He replied, smiling at his friends.

They ignored the looks they received from the Glee club as they walked by the New Directions' choir room. They didn't understand, and Kurt was tired of trying to get them to see how much these girls had helped him. But one thing for sure, Kurt was back to stay.

**Translations: **

Idiotas: Morons

Chicas: Girls

**Songs: **...Do I have to rewrite all the titles? Cuz they're all listed in the story at one point. I think that's good.

**Disclaimer/Warning:** I don't own these characters and I also don't encourage underage drinking whatsoever. So don't do it, kids.

**A/N: **And that wraps up chappie three, it does! Since I have a break off of school, I'll be working extra hard to get more of this story done.


	4. Chapter 4 Oh, Come What May, indeed!

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a legit paper for a class to write that I had put off until the last moment to write more of this. *looks sheepish* But it's all good! I have more free time this week! Halle-lue-yerrr. xD

Onto the story!

It was definitely a sight to see; seven black vehicles of all shape and sizes parking in front of the Hummel household. They were rentals from Coach Sylvester, the Cheerios needed to get to practice on time didn't they? So she got them cars. Problem solved. The problem now was that there wasn't enough parking space in the Hummel's driveway for the seven black vehicles and Burt and Carol's vehicles. The girls had to park along the block and across the street to fit them all. Kurt, of course, got to park in his driveway and exited his Baby with Santana and Brittany trailing after him to the front door. All the Cheerios were grabbing their bags, and Kurt, being the gentleman that he was, held the door open for them as they all filed into the house.

Kurt led the girls to his basement doorway before heading off to the living room to talk to his dad. Hearing talking in the kitchen, he headed there first.

"Hey, dad." he said cheerfully, kissing his father briefly on the top of his head before giving Carol a small hug.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" Burt asked his son while grabbing a beer from the fridge. Kurt shot him a look though, that clearly said '_put that back'_, and Burt complied and pulled the gallon of milk out instead. He poured himself a glass and sat down at the table.

"Not much. Hey do you and Carol have any plans tonight?"

"No…" replied Burt hesitantly. "Why? What do you have planned?" He shot Carol a look before focusing on his smiling son.

"Oh, not much. Just some of the Cheerios and I are planning facials and whatnot. You know, bonding time." He waved his hand and giggled a little, laying on the innocent kid spiel pretty thick.

"Uh-huh. Let me guess, they're all plannin' on staying the night? And you want Carol and me to disappear for a few hours so you can have some teenage rebellion time?" Burt said, raising his eyebrow at Kurt.

"Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please with a steak on the side?" Kurt begged, clasping his hands together and giving his dad the puppy dog eyes.

Carol started snickering by the sink where she was doing the dishes. She looked at Burt's impassive face before taking it upon herself to give Kurt some freedom. "Sure, Kurt. Your dad and I can go out for dinner and a movie tonight instead of what we had planned to do, sit at home being bored while we have to listen to you teenagers live it up. Anything else you needed, sweetheart?"

Kurt beamed at his stepmom and gave her a hug, not even caring if he got soap on his leather jacket. "Thank you, thank you, **thank** you! You're the best step-mom ever!" he declared, bouncing on his heels. He stepped back and sent his father a big smile before rummaging through the cupboards.

Kurt was pulling out a big bowl from the cupboard when Finn walked into the kitchen and proceeded to slump down into one of the kitchen chairs. Kurt raised his eyebrows at his stepbrother but continued to measure out the oatmeal he would need for twenty-two facials.

Carol's expression went from fondness to worry in a second, already drying her hands and getting a cookie for Finn. "Finn, sweetie, what's wrong? I thought you were going over to Rachel's?" She bustled over to him, handing him the fresh chocolate chip cookie and smoothing his hair down.

He grumbled and bit into his cookie savagely. He started talking with his mouth full. "Nah n'moor. Ee eeted ohm me. Uhgen!" Needless to say, bits of cookie were now covering the table top after Finn's little rant.

"Finn! English, please! And don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting." hissed Kurt.

Finn nodded and swallowed before trying to talk again, looking like a kicked puppy. "I said, not anymore. I found out she cheated on me, again! But this time, it was with Kurt's boyfriend!"

"Rachel cheated on you—" said a shocked Carol, but was cut off by Burt.

"Kurt! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" growled Burt, giving his own son a glare.

Kurt glared at Finn before turning back to his dad looking a lot less happy. "That's because I don't, dad. Blaine wasn't –"

"Blaine? You mean that foppy headed kid that came into my shop the other day trying to tell me how I should be raising you?" Burt ground out, getting angrier.

"Burt, honey, calm down. Your heart." murmured Carol, patting his shoulder. She was standing between Burt and Finn trying to console them at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt relaxed and let his shoulders sag. He looked a _lot_ less happy now. He quickly finished stirring his homemade oatmeal face mask concoction before explaining. "Dad, I don't know what Blaine was doing in your shop, but I was never dating him. I thought we were… I mean, he seemed to like me and he flirted a lot but… obviously, he's not as gay as he said because he… he slept with Rachel when we had that sleepover a few weeks ago and I found out from Rachel last weekend."

"Oh, Kurt… I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I know how fond of him you were." said Carol, now trying to console all three of her boys at the same time.

"Yeah, well he's a stupid jerk. Kurt shouldn't date him anyways." muttered Finn, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning.

Burt still looked angry and Carol decided now was as good a time as any to go out for dinner. "Finn? Burt and I are going to go out to eat and see a movie, did you want to come with or stay here?"

Finn thought about it for a second before shaking his head, "Nah, you and Burt go. I'm just going to go kill some zombies on my Xbox or something."

"Well, alright sweetie, but if you need us just give me a call okay?" she asked, already buttoning up her jacket and reaching for her purse. Burt took this as his cue to get up and followed Carol's example, minus the purse part.

Both of the boys nodded and watched their parents exit the house and drive off in Burt's truck. There was a few seconds of silence before Kurt cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about Blaine and Rachel, I know I should have told you when I found out but I didn't know how to tell you." Kurt said quietly, fidgeting with his collar.

Finn shook his head and gave Kurt a small smile, "It's cool, Kurt. You were just trying to protect me by not telling me, right? So whatever, I'm done with Rachel. For good, this time."

Kurt hesitantly smiled back. He continued with his face mask concoction, adding in avocado. It might look like throw up, but it made your skin baby smooth.

"Hey, Finn? The Cheerios are downstairs and we were planning on doing some facials. If you want to come and hang out with us… or if you want me to tell them we can hang out another night and you and I can kill some zombies together, then I can."

"Facials? Uh, I don't know, dude, that seems kinda weird to me. And no offense, but I don't think you'd be able to kill the zombies, Kurt. You're into fashion and stuff; I don't think video games would be your thing."

Kurt snorted and flicked Finn's ear. "Please, Finn. I'm a god at video games. Santana and Lauren Zizes taught me everything they know." He smirked. "And anyone can have a facial. It makes your skin ten times healthier, you know. And you still need to do some work on your T-zone."

Finn looked confused for a moment but shook his head. He peered into the bowl Kurt had on the counter and made a noise of disgust. "Dude, I don't even like avocado on my nachos. Why would I want to put that on my face? Imma go kill some zombies, you have fun with the girls."

With more force than he meant to, Finn patter Kurt's shoulder, making the smaller boy wince. Finn quickly made his way upstairs and shut his bedroom door.

Kurt shrugged at his step-brothers logic. He waited until he could hear video game gunfire and grabbed the bowl, heading for his basement door. He could hear the music before he opened the door and winced at the volume when he had gotten the door open. He quickly made his way down the stairs and to the stereo, turning down the music. A new song came on and he was distracted by the lyrics for a few seconds.

"_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing!_

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you!"_

Kurt's eyes snapped to Brittany, who was already started stripping and was down to her bra and pants, belting out the lyrics into a hairbrush. Santana on the other hand, was swigging down some of the Tequila and laughing with some of the other girls. The rest were all sprawled around his room, holding cups, which he had no idea where they came from, and gossiping.

"Okay ladies, I'm setting up the ground rules now, since you've decided to start drinking already." announced Kurt loudly. "First off, no leaving the basement. Second, I want all your keys in the key jar pronto. Thirdly, when my dad and Carol get back you'll have to be a lot quieter. Capiche?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" shouted Laura before she started giggling. Her laughter was infectious apparently, because soon all the girls laughing.

He rolled his eyes at the lame joke and made his way to his bathroom. "If you want a facial, you better get in line before I run out of this stuff because I won't be making more of it."

The girls immediately tossed their keys into the jar on Kurt's vanity and ran towards him, attempting to make a line by the bathroom door. He smiled at his silly friends. _His_ friends. Because he wasn't going to let anyone push him away or take them from him. And the feeling was mutual for them, too.

The night went on, and by eleven o'clock, most of the girls had passed out already. Too drunk or just too tired from practice. They completely covered Kurt's floor with their sleeping bags, making it impossible to move around the room.

Kurt, however, was still awake. And so were Santana and Brittany. They were lying on top of the covers on Kurt's bed together. Kurt was braiding Brittany's hair while Santana painted Kurt's toenails. (Ruby red, to match his fingernails she had painted a few hours earlier for fun.) He didn't bother protesting, Santana would get her way eventually anyways. It would be easy enough to take off later, too.

Brittany was looking through a scrapbook she had made Kurt. It consisted of all the cheerleading pictures she could find on Facebook that had been taken since they had joined the squad. There was glitter on every page as well.

"Hey, San? Does Quinnie ever talk to you anymore? Cuz she doesn't talk to me anymore. I miss her and her sleepovers." said Brittany quietly.

Santana gave her girlfriend a look of love and patted her arm. "No, Quinn doesn't talk to me much anymore. She spends most of her time with Mercedes these days." she replied quietly.

Kurt paused what he was doing and closed his eyes tightly. That had really hurt, when Mercedes had started to drop the plans she had made with him to spend with Quinn instead. He understood that they had a lot in common, oddly enough, but it still hurt to think of when she and Quinn had told him that he wasn't going to go to Heaven if he didn't believe in God.

Knowing what was going through Kurt's head at that moment, Santana quickly changed the topic.

"So, Kurtsies. Have you got your eyes set on any other hunk of man meat out there that me and Britts should know about and interrogate?" she was slightly slurring, but not much anymore. Kurt snorted at her question and continued braiding Brittany's hair.

"Ooh! Ooh, Kurt! We could have auditions! We could question all the guys in school and find one that fits you best. Whatcha think?" Brittany asked him excitedly.

"I love you, Britts, so I'm going to ask you to please not do anything of the sort, okay? I don't need a man to make me happy anyways." He said quietly, so he wouldn't wake any of the other girls up.

"I disagree, Kirk. I think you need to get laid!" Santana said, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Santana, please!" hissed Kurt quietly. "When I lose my v-card, it will _not_ be a one night stand, I assure you."

"Whatever, baby doll. I'm just trying to get your mind on other boys, y'know. Pensando en él todo el tiempo no es saludable." said Santana, finishing off her sentence in Spanish.

Kurt gave her a blank look, not understanding what she had said with his low skills in Spanish; considering all Santana had taught him so far was swear words and important sayings. He tied the end of Brittany's braid with a red ribbon and patted her shoulder. "All done, cupcake."

"Yay!" squealed Brittany, and immediately pulled him into a hug. She climbed onto his lap carefully so she wouldn't mess up Santana's work on his toes, and then threw her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest.

Brittany fell asleep not long after that, leaving Santana and Kurt the last ones awake. Kurt was smiling down at Brittany fondly while rubbing her back when Santana started talking again.

"I think you should date, Kurt. I don't want you to hold yourself back from having a love life because of the Blaine fiasco."

"But, Santana, _every time_ I've liked a guy, they've ended up being straight or complete assholes. I just don't want to get hurt again." he said softly, looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"You can't base your love life off a few bad experiences though, Kurt. You have to move on." she replied quietly, before screwing the nail polish bottle closed and putting it on his nightstand.

Kurt nodded, "I know, San, but where in Lima and I going to find another gay guy? If there are any, they're so closeted they're in Narnia."

She sighed, he had a point. With the way Kurt had been treated throughout high school so far, it wasn't showing other gays kids that it was safe to be themselves. So there may be other boys like Kurt out there, but they were definitely visiting Tumnus in Narnia.

Kurt laid Brittany down and pulled his blanket over her. He motioned for Santana to scoot closer and pulled her into a hug when she did. They sat there for a few minutes, just holding each other and thinking about everything that had happened to bring them to this point.

Santana yawned and nestled into Kurt. He laid down and pulled her down on the other side of him so he had both his best friends on his sides. He rubbed her back and hummed a lullaby his mother sang to him when he was younger but that he didn't remember the words to.

"Kurt? Can you sing me to sleep please?" she asked softly, close to sleep already.

He smiled at his friend. "Sure thing, sugar." Rifling through the list of songs he could sin gin his head, he settled on one he knew she was fond of. It was a French song from one of Britt's new favorite movies that she had seen in Spanish with Mr. Shuester. He liked the melody, but sang it softer for her this time.

"_Elle sort de son lit_

_Tellement sur d'elle_

_La seine, la seine, la seine_

_Tellement jolie elle m'ensorcelle_

_La seine, la seine, la seine_

_Extralucide la lune est sur_

_La seine, la seine, la seine_

_Tu n'es pas saoul_

_Paris est sous_

_La seine, la seine, la seine_

_Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_C'est comme ça,_

_Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi_

_Extra lucille quand tu es sur_

_La seine, la seine, la seine_

_Extravagante quand l'ange est sur_

_La seine, la seine, la seine_

_Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_C'est comme ça,_

_Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi_

_Sur le pont des arts_

_Mon coeur vacille_

_Entre deux eaux_

_L'air est si bon_

_Cet air si pur_

_Je le respire_

_Nos reflets perchés_

_Sur ce pont"_

He finished the song and kissed Santana's head, she had fallen asleep during the song curled up next to him, still gripping him in a tight hug. He didn't mind, he felt loved being held like this. It had been so long since anyone had actually hugged him like this that he started to tear up.

'_Never again_,' he vowed to himself. '_I'm not pushing anyone away ever again_.'

(The next morning)

Kurt woke up to the sounds of… snoring. _So_ lady-like. He snorted and untangled himself from both Santana and Brittany, who had attached herself to his arm some point in the night. He got out of bed and didn't bother changing out of his pajamas or fixing his hair, he was hungry.

Kurt went upstairs and found the kitchen empty, which he was very thankful for. He got two Aspirin from the medicine cabinet and swallowed them down with water before getting to work. He had twenty-one hung over girls, and possibly Finn Hudson, to make breakfast for. Pancakes indeed.

He barely had the first batch done when a couple of the girls emerged from the basement looking like death. He smiled at them and made them plates, directing them to the kitchen table.

"Good morning, girls. Blueberry pancakes for breakfast, so help yourselves to more if you want them." he told them, smiling at their cute bedheads. '_Not everyone could pull of Adonis right after waking up, but he was one of them._' He thought smugly.

Laura groaned and dropped her head on the table. "You're such a bloody cheerful person in the morning, Kurt. It's scary."

Kurt shrugged and continued flipping the pancakes he had on the stove.

"Jeez, Hummel. For a guy you're pretty good at this mothering hen schtick." grumbled Jenna.

"I know." he said, still smiling. He took pity on them though and gave them each an Aspirin to tide them over. They quickly dug into their pancakes and the kitchen went back to the silence it was in before.

Kurt started singing Come What May softly so the girls wouldn't get angry at him for 'yelling'. He sang it in the deep pitch for Ewan McGregor's part, but switched to Nicole Kidman's part whenever he could.

"_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time"_

He stopped singing when he saw Eliza, Nicole, Taylor, and Molly enter the kitchen looking not much better than Jenna and Laura and he quickly served them up plates. They mumbled their thanks and gave him small hugs before they started eating, after each of them had taken an Aspirin, of course. He soon continued the song when everyone present had food.

"_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you!"_

He had picked up the volume slightly, but was still singing quiet enough to not wake anyone downstairs up. He continued singing when more of the girls came upstairs. They quickly got their pancakes and sat on the floor in the kitchen, since all the chairs were taken.

"_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time."_

He stopped singing when Santana and Brittany came upstairs though, and gave them each a hug and a plate of pancakes. They said thanks and Brittany kissed his cheek before heading to the living room to sit of a couch. More girls trickled upstairs soon after and Kurt was too busy focusing on making more pancakes to sing.

When he had made enough pancakes for all the girls and a giant stack for Finn that he could warm up later, he made a couple big ones for himself and continued the song.

"_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day!"_

A couple of the girls started clapping but quickly stopped when they received a bunch of hissed orders to stop. He smiled at his friends before going into the living room to eat. He took the empty seat next to Sarah and dug in, quickly devouring his pancakes.

There was a knock at the door, and Kurt looked up startled. He wasn't expecting anyone, and didn't think Finn had invited anyone over, seeing as he wasn't even awake yet. He discarded his plate of pancakes on the coffee table and made his way to the front door and opened it abruptly. The sun's light spilled the dimly lit entryway and his eyes went wide in shock when he saw who it was.

The entire group of Dalton Academy's Warblers were standing in his front yard. On a Saturday morning. In their uniforms.

Kurt was still trying to process what they were doing here when he realized what he probably looked like, in a pair of Santana's purple capris sweatpants and an old gray tank top with pancake batter and who knows what else on it. His hair messed up and, good Gaga, he hadn't even brushed his teeth yet!

He made a strangled choking noise and shut the door in Wes' face quickly. Santana, who had snuck up behind him, was sniggering and quickly opened the door and shoved him outside before he could go hide. She locked it, too, for extra measures and quickly went to the window in the living room for a better view, flinging it open and telling the girls to "Get over here, I think Kurt's going to be serenaded!"

They hastily made their way to the windows and saw a blushing Kurt trying to cover himself with his arms. It wasn't working too well.

A couple of the Warblers were shocked to see Kurt in less than his best for once, but still found him adorable and _endearing. _They got into the position they worked out and waited for Wes to give the signal.

Wes cleared his throat and smoothed his unwrinkled jacket before speaking, "Kurt, we know we didn't treat you with very much respect and that we ignored you sometimes, too. But we're really sorry and we want to sing this song for you to show you how much we regret the way we acted."

Wes quickly got into line and nodded at Blake who started making imitation violin sounds. Trent and Josh quickly started in with their drum sounds and the boys started harmonizing, David stepped up first and started singing, surprising Kurt with his low voice.

"_Life has a way of making you humble_

_Day after day it's bringing you to your knees."_

Wes took the next part and the group added some snaps to the song.

"_All's okay, then everything crumbles_

_And all that you perceive is blowing away."_

He stepped back into line and Jeff came forward for the next part.

"_But while I'm tearing at the seams_

_I'll apologize to anything_

_I'm sorry..."_

By now a few of the neighbors had spilled out into their own yards to see what the commotion was and a few of the Cheerios (Brittany and Santana) and Finn came out of the house to watch. Jeff stepped back into line and Nick came forward.

"_All's black and white when you're just a baby_

_You get some hair on your chin_

_You think you know everything"_

He stepped back into the line and, surprisingly enough, Blaine stepped forward for the next part.

"_Years go by then everything's 'maybe'_

_And all that you believe_

_Drowns in a sea of gray."_

Blaine stepped back and the whole group of boys started singing the next part together, just singing the lyrics without their usual background vocal additions.

"_But while I'm tearing at the seams_

_I'll apologize to anything_

_I'm sorry, I'm selfish_

_I'm sorry, I behave this way_

_I'm sorry, couldn't help it_

_I'm sorry that you lost your faith in me,_

_We lost our faith in thee._

_I'm sorry that you lost your faith_

_I'm sorry that it rains_

_I'm sorry I ever came_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

The boys finished singing and there was a round of applause from the neighbors and the girls. And Finn, too, even if he was mad at the 'jerks that were mean to Kurt". Kurt waited with his head down and a confused frown on his face until everyone went back into their own houses and leaving the Warblers and Kurt outside alone. "_But knowing Santana, she's probably listening in somehow…_" thought Kurt.

"Kurt," said Blaine, stepping forward and grabbing Kurt's hand in his own. He waited until Kurt looked up before he continued, "We're sorry. We screwed up, me especially. And I really don't want to lose your friendship. I'm so s—"

But Kurt cut him off sharply and yanked his hand away, "Do **not** say you're _sorry_!" He took a few deep breaths and looked at the Warblers. They all looked completely confused.

"Sorry can't fix everything." Kurt said, fixing Blaine with a glare. "If you honestly think that, then you're even more stupid than I thought, Blaine. You think that when the ER told me he was _sorry but my mom was dead_, that it fixed everything? When my dad was in a coma and the nurses repeatedly told me that they were _sorry_ do you think that they made the situation any better that way? When Mr. Shuester would repeatedly tell me he's '_sorry, but Rachel's getting the part this time' _time and time again that it fixed anything? Or when Rachel told me that she was _sorry_ but that she had slept with you it made the situation less heartbreaking to me? It _doesn't_, Blaine. It just… it doesn't." Kurt finished softly, tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. He didn't look away though; he kept his head held high and stared at the Warblers.

Immediately girls swooped out of the house and had Kurt in their arms, hugging him and telling him that "it's okay to cry, just let it out." He figured they'd been listening in.

Finn stormed out, too, but walked past the girls and Kurt and straight up to Blaine, towering over him.

"Hey, Finn—" started Blaine, but was cut off again. He seemed to be getting cut off a lot.

"Yeah, Finn, Rachel's ex-boyfriend. You know, the girl you slept with a few weeks ago? Thanks a **lot for **that by the way. You were confused and decided to go after my girlfriend? I didn't realize you were such a man-whore, Anderson. Otherwise I wouldn't have let Kurt hang around you. And I had a talk with Burt last night, too! And you know what he told me? He told me **you****-**" Finn shoved him "**told him**" shove "**how to raise**" shove "**his son**" shove "**and that he should give Kurt the talk! **What the HELL, man?" Finn shouted, grabbing Blaine's collar.

Kurt choked at what Finn had just shouted, but not in embarrassment, in anger. Many of the others were giving Blaine shocked looks as well. Kurt strode forward and grabbed Finn's arm. "Finn, don't! He's not worth it, just let him go!" he yelled, struggling to make Finn let go.

Finn did let go, after hearing Kurt's words. "You're right, Kurt. He isn't." He sent a glare towards Blaine but backed away from the Warbler.

Kurt turned around to walk back to his house but paused. He quickly spun around and punched Blaine in the nose before he could react. He immediately felt pain shoot up in his wrist and started cursing.

Santana was laughing, beside herself in amusement.

Nick and Jeff were grinning at Kurt and walked forwards and around Blaine, who was on the ground clutching his bloody nose, and put their arms around Kurt.

"Kurt!"

"You punch like a girl!"

"You should let us give you lessons-"

"On how to punch properly!"

"That way, next time-"

"You'll break a nose without-"

"Spraining your own wrist!"

They took turns on their little speech before bursting out laughing and patting Kurt on the back. Kurt gave them a weak grin and rubbed his wrist some more.

"I'd get him off the lawn before Burt come's back or Coach Sylvester shows up, Kurt. Otherwise he won't be leaving with just a bloody noise!" laughed Santana, clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

Thad and Blake took the hint and came forward picking Blaine up and leading him back to one of their cars. The street was littered in vehicles. It looked like a party was going to be starting.

Brittany started shooing the girls back inside and dragged Santana with her. Kurt was good with Finn for back up, if he actually needed it.

Jeff and Nick still their arms around Kurt until they saw Finn giving them the death glare and took a step away.

"Jeez, Kurt-"

"Your boyfriend's super protective!"

They exclaimed.

Kurt's eyes went wide and then turned to Finn and started yelling, "Finn Hudson! Look what you've done! Now they think you're my boyfriend! Just go back inside or I'll tell dad and Carol that you ate the pie Carol baked for their picnic!" He huffed at his step-brother, giving him another cold look before Fin ran inside.

"Finn is SO not my boyfriend. That would be a disaster! He's my step brother, you idiots." He scolded the two boys, crossing his arms over his chest.

A couple of the Warblers started chuckling, and Kurt's frustration melted in amusement and he grinned at all the boys.

Wes cleared his throat, a habit from being on the council, and chimed in, "So Kurt-" and was immediately cut off by Kurt.

"Sorry, Wes. As much as I appreciate the song and thought, I really don't want to go back to Dalton." Kurt replied stoically, but with a small smile.

"I understand." conceded Wes.

"You guys _were_ better though, more diverse. That was a really good song." Kurt commented, smiling at the group of boys in his front yard.

"Thanks, Kurt. David and Nick picked it out." Jeff put in, slinging his arm back around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt gave him a confused stare before thanking the David and Nick and smiled again.

"So, Kurt! Gonna invite us in?"

"We wanna see your room!"

Nick and Jeff proposed, wearing matching grins. Nick had come up and slung his arm back around Kurt's shoulders, too.

"Uhh, I don't… um. I have twenty-one girls in my house right now. I don't think I could fit another group of twenty into my room." he confessed to the boys.

"We can wait!"

"Just tell them to hit the road-"

"And then you can make us some…" Jeff sniffed at the batter on Kurt's shirt before continuing, "pancakes, too!"

The rest of the boys nodded and gave Kurt puppy dog eyes and smiled innocently at him.

Kurt groaned at the boys before replying, "You just be glad that you're adorable boys and that I've had enough of girls on their periods complaining to me about the pain of womanhood to last me until my next cheerleading practice." He shrugged both boys off and strutted up to his door. He looked back and smiled. "Well? I thought you wanted pancakes?"

He chuckled when all the boys immediately started racing towards the door. He calmly walked towards the kitchen and crossed his arms and smiled at the girls that had done the dishes for him.

"Ladies, I apologize profusely, but the Warblers plan on sticking around a while so I'm going to have to kick you out. I'm doing it with love though." He announced to the room, and then gave them his best apologetic smile.

"Yeah yeah, you just want all the hot guys to yourself, Hummel." said a grinning Taylor.

"I can't argue with that." he confessed, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"We're leaving only cuz we love you, and one of them is bound to be gay. And you need to have some guy time." chuckled Eliza.

"Not arguing with that either, girls. But sooner would be better. I have more pancakes to make."

A lot of the girls laughed and they all headed downstairs to gather their stuff. Brittany gave him another kiss on the cheek and Santana told Kurt to "get some" and followed after her girlfriend, planning on catching a ride with Taylor or Laura.

Kurt noticed the boys hadn't followed him inside and went to the entry to see what the holdup was. And found his dad, with his arms crossed, scowling at the Warblers. The only thing that he seemed to be able to say was, "Well, shit." And he quickly exited the house and made his way towards his father and Carol to try and get his father to behave.

~Cliffie, I know. Forgive me please, I'll try and update soon, loves.

**Songs:** ET by Katy Perry, La Seine by Vaness Paradis, Come What May- the Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman version, and I'm Sorry by Voltaire.

**Translations:** 'Pensando en él todo el tiempo no es saludable.' means 'Thinking about him all the time isn't healthy.'

**A/N:** Okay, PLEASE don't try making the face mask stuff. I made it up and I have no idea if it would even work haha

Also, when Carol handed Finn a cookie I was like "Cookies? …I want a cookie." So I ended up pausing with typing this up and made a batch of cookies. And they taste like awesome.


	5. Chapter 5 Believe In Life After Love

A/N: Happy Halloween peoples! I hope it's filled with awesomeness and that no one gets into any trouble. Myself included. xD

Kurt walked calmly, a small smile on his face. He latched onto his father's arm and pulled him towards the garage, sending an apologetic look to a very confused Carol and ignoring the Warblers for the moment. He ushered his dad into the garage and shut the door behind them. Kurt turned towards his dad, noticing the scowl on his father's face that was etched clearly in anger.

"Kurt, you want to tell my why those Garglers are in our front lawn?" Burt said, clenching his jaw.

"_Warblers_. Jeez, dad, you hang out with Santana _way_ too much." replied Kurt, trying to make the situation lighter.

It didn't work. Burt's scowl only grew in size and he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer to his question.

Kurt hesitantly explained the situation to his father, starting with explaining how he went to Dalton for an extra 'performance' and mentioning that the Warblers had sung him an apology song and that they were here now to make amends. He also added to the story of how he punched Blaine (albeit, poorly), earning an amused chuckled from his father, which loosened the tension in the air. When he had explained everything that had happened properly, Burt clapped him on the shoulder and stalked out of the garage with Kurt swiftly following him; to help avoid any stressful situations for his father like confronting a group of teenage boys.

When Kurt made it back to the front yard, the only people still there were his father and some of the Cheerios. He quickly made his way over to Brittany, noticing that she was clutching a box of Cheerios, the breakfast cereal, in her hands tightly.

"Britt? Is there a reason you took my dad's breakfast cereal?" he asked his friend before trying and prying her fingers off the box.

"Kurtie, it should be obvious!" she snapped at him, strengthening her grip on the cereal box.

"I'm sorry, Britts, but I don't see what wrong with Cheerios for breakfast." he responded, a crease between his eyebrows appearing.

She sighed exasperatedly, "Because, Kurt, that's cannibalism to the first degree. You really shouldn't eat other Cheerios. What would Coach Sylvester say?"

Kurt had to stop himself from laughing at his friend; it would've only hurt and confused her. Instead, he gave her a nod of his head and a smile. "You're right, Brittany, I apologize. Here, give me the box and I'll get rid of it for you." he said, making a grab for the box. But she was faster than he expected and reacted before he could grab it from her.

"No, Kurt! You can't! It needs a proper burial!" she squealed, running towards Santana who was standing by Taylor's car. "San, catch!" Brittany shouted, throwing the box of Cheerios towards Santana and then doubling back to block Kurt from getting the box of cereal.

"Okay, okay. Keep the cereal, Britt." Kurt said holding his hands up in defense. He dodged Brittany and turned back towards his house. He waved without looking back and shouted, "See you at Monday morning practice, girls!" He smiled at his dad and opened the front door, heading towards the noisy kitchen.

Burt followed in after Kurt, after waving goodbye to Santana and Brittany. They were good both friends to Kurt and Burt was grateful for them for being there for his son. Burt shut the door and followed his son towards the kitchen. The noise level dropped immediately as Burt entered the kitchen, all eyes on him. He cleared his throat and headed for the fridge, all boys that were in the way parted like the Red Sea trying to avoid him. If Burt hadn't have realize they were afraid of him ("_As they should be_!" Burt thought angrily) then he might have been slightly offended.

"Dad, these are… the Warblers. Warblers, dad." said Kurt, wringing his hands from nerves. He figured Finn had gone back up to his room, since he wasn't in the kitchen; probably trying to get more sleep. He saw Carol by the doorway looking like she was considering coming into the kitchen or not. "And this is Carol." he continued, walking over to his step-mom and putting his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a quick squeeze then dropped his arm.

Burt looked around the kitchen at each of the boys, trying to decide if they looked like the wrong sort that shouldn't be around his son. Decided they looked like no major threat, if a little nerdy, he grabbed a beer and headed to the living room before Kurt could scold him. When Burt didn't hear his son call after him to put the beer back, he chalked that up to a success. Carol soon joined him on the living room couch, leaving Kurt alone in the kitchen with the Warblers.

Kurt looked around the kitchen, noticing that Thad and Blake had returned at some point but without Blaine. He calmed his thoughts by thinking of what he'd need to make enough pancakes for the large group of hungry Warblers; and it would be a LOT of ingredients, too.

"So your dad seems pretty cool." said David.

Kurt smiled at the council member. "Best dad ever." he said fondly. There was a moment of silence before Kurt decided that now would be a good time to start cooking. "Anybody want to help me make the pancakes?" he asked the boys.

Most of them looked horrified, and Kurt remembered Blaine telling him once how a lot of Dalton boys were from well-to-do families.

"Or you could watch and learn, whichever works I suppose. But I'm going to need you to back away from the stove when I cook." he instructed, making his way over to the dish rack for his mixing bowls, whisks, spatula, and griddle. The boys immediately moved away from the oven, giving Kurt plenty of space.

He quickly got all his ingredients together, ignoring the watchful eyes of all the boys, and went to work. The silence got boring fast, and the stares were getting awkward, so Kurt decided to turn on the radio while he cooked. It was already set on an oldies station, and Kurt didn't bother changing it. So he was surprised and very happy when a song he actually liked came on by one of his favorite singers.

He quickly started singing along to the chorus that was playing, hoping that maybe some of the other boys would know this song but not thinking it would be very likely.

"_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough,_

_Now!"_

Kurt had already made the batter and had poured a few on the griddle before the next part of the song came on. He flipped the pancakes he had on the griddle over and twirled his spatula in his hand.

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough,_

_Now!"_

Surprisingly, David started adding his own harmony to the song, a back-up to Kurt's lead. Kurt sent a smile towards the Warbler but kept cooking and singing. Two things he was very good at.

"_What am I supposed to do?_

_Sit around and wait for you?_

_And I can't do that,"_

Kurt flipped the pancakes onto a plate and poured the next three onto the griddle. When Jeff and Nick reached for them, he swatted their hands with the spatula, a silent warning to wait, which they did. He continued singing along to the radio, glad to have now Wes, David, and Trent singing back-up harmonies. "_Who knew that they were Cher fans?"_ Kurt thought to himself.

"_There's no turning back_

_I need time to move on_

_I need love to feel strong!_

_'Cause I've had time to think it through,_

_And maybe I'm too good for you Ohh Oh!"_

Depositing another three cooked pancakes onto the plate, he added more batter onto the griddle. He would need a lot more than nine to feed all these boys.

"_But I know that I'll get through this_

_'Cause I know that I am strong,"_

Another three pancakes were cooked and added to the plate, a large pile forming already. Kurt quickly got another plate before pouring more batter onto the griddle for more pancakes.

"_I don't need you anymore_

_Oh I don't need you anymore I don't need you anymore_

_No I don't need you anymore!"_

Smiling at the ending of the song, and the boys who had sang along, he quickly changed the station. Gaga forbid any _Mellencamp_ came on; Kurt so did not need his father barging into the kitchen and asking Kurt to sing along with him. That was an experience he did not want to repeat any time soon.

He flipped more pancakes onto the next plate, another tower of pancakes for the Warblers done and got another plate. Kurt could hear a few rumbling bellies, which made him chuckle at the embarrassed boys' expressions. He was over-the-moon about the song that came on the radio next, and was immediately singing along.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him,"_

Kurt sang, pointing at Wes with his spatula, a smirk on his face and a roll of the eyes. Wes soon joined in, followed by the rest of the Warblers. Apparently, these boys listened to Gaga enough to make their own background noises and harmonies to the song. Interesting.

"_Or capital H-I-M!"_

And for that part, Kurt added the sign language for the letters, that he learned from a class he took last year to improve his list of languages.

"_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby!"_

He made his free hand into a claw and raised it above his head, pawing at the air. He quickly flipped the next pancakes, not wanting them to burn, and continued the process of spooning batter onto the griddle and flipping the pancakes.

"_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars!_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir!"_

For that part, Kurt had flipped the spatula into the air like a baton, catching it easily, and ran a hand over his hair. He flipped the next pancakes over and kept singing with the Warblers, with him still having the lead.

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_

_She said, 'Cause he made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say'_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way!"_

Kurt now had three plates full of pancakes; he grabbed them all and set them on the table. He quickly got out the silverware and plates, the syrup already out on the table, and motioned for the boys to dig in. He made his way back to the stove while singing the next part of the song and continued cooking, swinging his hips to the beat.

"_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

For the next part, Kurt would shake his finger at a different Warbler each time before he'd do the same move Lady Gaga di in her video; putting both hands up by his head to make the sign for a crown and rolling his head around.

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen! _

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen!_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen!_

_Don't be!"_

Kurt was singing alone now, since all the Warblers had their mouths full of blueberry pancakes. But that didn't deter him in the slightest, since he believed that any opportunity for a performance should always be taken.

"_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth!"_

Another six pancakes were done by the next part of the song, and he added them to the almost empty plates on the table for the boys. He did the sign language for H-I-M in the next chorus and sang along perfectly to the French part. The part after that was his favorite, so he cleared his throat and got ready for it.

"_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)_

_I love my life I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)"_

He struck a Gaga pose that he had picked up from the music video and sang the next part, with his emotion dripping from his voice.

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were born this way!"_

He rocked his hips back and forth while flipping more pancakes over, and his favorite line.

"_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to survive!_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to be brave!"_

Instead of the original version where it fades away, the radio station cut it off a little early, switching onto radio commercials. Which was fine, at least Kurt got to listen to one of his favorite Gaga songs. They didn't play her music enough in his opinion. There was a brief moment of applause, but the boys quickly went back to shoving their faces full of food. He shut the radio off, not wanting to listen to ads and continued cooking.

Burt moseyed on into the kitchen when he heard the radio go off, knowing not to interrupt Kurt when he's in the zone. He smiled at his son, who was standing by the stove, flipping pancakes and humming to himself.

Burt cleared his throat, getting Kurt's attention, and started talking. "Carol and I are going to go over to Columbus for the day, Kurt. Get some shopping done and have lunch. You'll be okay here, won't you?"

"Of course, dad, I'll be fine. Finn will probably wake up in an hour or so and I have the Warblers to entertain for who knows how long. You and Carol go enjoy yourselves." Kurt replied with a smile, acting that the Warblers weren't in them room when he talked about them.

Burt nodded and gave his kid a twenty, "Maybe get pizza or something for you and Finn tonight, huh? You don't need to go through the trouble of cooking again today."

Kurt snorted and shook his head. "Oh please, baking is as easy as French. Get going, old man." He told his father, with a grin on his face.

"Uh-huh, don't get into any trouble while we're gone, alright?" asked Burt, already have way out of the kitchen.

"You just drive safe and have a fun day!" Kurt called after his dad, laughing. He quickly went back to cooking; not noticing the odd looks on some of the Warblers' faces.

He flipped more pancakes over, finishing the last of the batter up, and plopped them onto a plate. He put his hands on his hips, a smile on his lips, and surveyed the room. But his expression quickly changed to confusion when he saw that most of them were staring at him.

"What? Do I have more batter on my face?" he asked worriedly, swiping at his chin.

"No, but you DO have some in your hair." laughed Jeff.

Kurt scowled at him, but didn't say anything because he probably did. "So? What's wrong?"

"How do I put this without sounding rude…" mused Nick, stroking his chin.

Wes rolled his eyes and spoke up, "It's just weird seeing you interact the way you did with anyone."

Kurt scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't even start. You can't say things like that because before today, you never bothered talking to me, let alone hang out outside of Warbler practice."

Nick chuckled nervously while Jeff pouted.

"You forgive us now, right, Kurtsie?" Jeff asked, a grin threatening to escape.

"Only two people can call me 'Kurtsie', Jeff, and both of them are female. Refrain from using that term please." he said stiffly, turning his back on the Warblers to start on the dirty dishes. The room went back to being silent as Kurt quickly cleaned up the kitchen.

"Kurt… are you angry at us?" asked Nick, finally breaking the few minutes of silence.

"Don't go back to bitchy mode!" wailed Jeff.

Kurt spun around from the sink and eyed the Warblers with a frown. "I find that offensive actually, Jeff. And why shouldn't I? I'm a nice person, so I made you pancakes. That's just what I do. But do you really think all past grievances immediately disappear when you sang me a song? I'm not that much of a pushover."

Wes and David nodded. "We know!" they said in unison. David gave Wes a weird look but let him continue.

"Obviously a song can't fix everything, and we know that, Kurt. But we can try to fix the past by being here now, can't we?" Wes asked.

Kurt didn't reply right away, letting the idea progress in his mind. "I suppose. Might as well, you're all here anyways, right?" he said, with a small smile.

"Yes!" shouted Nick.

"Let's see your room!" exclaimed Jeff.

The others nodded with smiles on their faces. Kurt snorted at their lack of maturity, and led them all to the basement door. He glanced back and made a gesture for them to follow; he opened the door and quickly went down.

"You aren't going to lock us up in your basement and do away with us are you, Kurt?" asked Nick from the top of the stairs.

Kurt looked back with a look on incredulity and rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't be a drama queen, Nick. I couldn't just _hide _twenty bodies. That would be hard work."

There was a moment of silence, and Kurt registered that they probably didn't get this joke either.

"Okay, boys, you seriously need to learn when to tell when a person is kidding. That was a _joke._ Now hurry up before I decide to kick you out."

With that said, Kurt walked the rest of the way down the stairs to survey his room. It wasn't in disaster mode, thankfully. But there was a bra over by his bed. He quickly scooped it up ad was putting it into a drawer her had for the Cheerios when Nick and Jeff burst into the room.

"Whoa! Why do you have a bra?" shouted Jeff, grabbing the bra from Kurt.

"It's not yours, right, Kurt? Please tell me you don't wear bras!" Nick shouted, grabbing the bra from Nick and checking the size.

The rest of the Warblers quickly made their way into Kurt's room and looked at the bra Nick was holding. David started laughing insanely, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Wes looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. The rest of the Warblers were hosting expressions of jealousy, confusion, and laughter.

Kurt swiped the bra from Nick and shoved it in the dresser drawer, slamming the drawer shut right after. He had a little bit of color covering his ears, a cute blush that, thankfully, wasn't spreading like it usually did.

"It's just one of the Cheerios', they forget their stuff here a lot. It's not a big deal, you've probably seen plenty of bras before." he squeaked out uncomfortably.

"Sure, Kurt, whatever you say." said Wes, laughing still.

Kurt groaned and threw a pillow at him; earning amused chuckles from the guys. He was a little nervous, honestly. Before Blaine, no guy ever hung out with him, and so he was a little worried that his room wasn't cool enough.

His worry was unnecessary, he realized, when Thad plopped down onto his bed like it was his own and said, "Cool room, dude."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the guys, but his calmness didn't last long when he saw Blake pick up his jar of expensive, organic, non-animal tested body butter. He dashed over to Blake and ripped it from his hands. Blake's shot open in shock.

Chuckling nervously, Kurt replaced it on his vanity and started tidying the vanity up, it was a bit of a mess from last night. "Um, that's just super expensive. I had to overtime at the garage for a week to afford it." he explained to Blake.

"Garage?" bellowed Trent, looking aghast at his own fingers.

"Uh-huh." Kurt nodded, continuing with his cleaning; anything to ignore the fact that he had no idea how to properly act around guys.

Most of the guys shoved each other to get a spot on the bed or the couch; otherwise they'd be sitting on the floor. Thinking the room was as good as it could get, Kurt sat down on his vanity chair, crossing his legs immediately. A habit he had picked up from all his girls.

"Okay, I'm confused. Explain how _you,_ the cleanliest person I know, work at a … car garage?" asked Flint, while looking at Kurt's cork board full of pictures.

"Yeah, how does that work?" asked Andrew.

"Well, my dad owns it so I practically lived there after…. after my mom died." he said quietly. "He didn't know what to do with me while he was at work, because my mom would always stay with me, and he didn't know who to contact about getting a nanny. So he'd bring me along with him and the guys there would help watch me, occasionally teaching me something as the years went by. It made sense to work there when I turned fifteen, seeing as I had the skills already." Kurt divulged to the boys.

Trent leaned forward from his spot on the bed, looking impressed. "When did that start?"

"A few months after my eighth birthday. It was cool, a lot of those guys were really cool about it, and it's a lot of fun." said Kurt, shrugging.

A bunch of the boys looked extremely impressed, but there was a select few who looked mortified at the thought of manual labor.

"Dude, no way! Get outta here! That's so cool!" said Nick, bouncing in place on the floor.

"You could teach us how to change our oil, and we could teach you how to throw a punch!" offered Jeff.

Nick nodded his head, smiling along with his friend; their enthusiasm clearly shared.

"Sure, why not." Kurt replied.

"I'll give you free spa day coupons if you teach me how to dance like you did yesterday!" proposed Jordan.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Kurt said, smiling at the usually quiet boy. He reached over to his new Gucci messenger bag and whipped out his planner. Reading over what days he had Cheerio and what days he didn't, he turned towards Jordan, Nick, and Jeff. "What day works you for? Has to be a weekend, I get a lot of those off."

Nick immediately grabbed his planner, skipping through the pages and 'hmm'ing to himself quietly, while Jeff and Jordan looked over his shoulder. A couple of the Warblers were looking over Kurt's CDs, and Flint was joined by Wes, Thad, and David by his cork board, looking over all the pictures he and the Cheerios had put up.

Kurt smiled at this new found friendship opportunity he had and was sitting quietly, observing the boys, when Finn bounded down the steps.

"Dude! Burt and Carol are gone and—" but Finn stopped talking when he saw the Warblers. "Kurt, what are they still doing here?" asked Finn, his gaze returning to his step-brother.

"Hello, Finn, good afternoon to you too. Did you eat the pancakes I saved for you that were in the fridge?" asked Kurt, acting innocent.

"Don't do that thing where you change the subject, Kurt, it won't work this time!" huffed Finn angrily. He snapped his eyes over to Wes, who had snorted at Finn's comment.

"I want them out right now. You don't need to hang around jerks." Finn demanded.

Scoffing, Kurt rose to his feet. He may not be taller, but he was far more intimidating than Finn. "_You can't tell me what to do_, Finn Hudson. Being step-brothers doesn't give you the right to order me around." he snapped at the younger, but taller, teen.

Finn looked surprised for a moment at Kurt's tone, but immediately apologized and tried to fix the situation. "Kurt, I'm sorry, but I don't think you should be hanging out with people who were mean to you." he fretted.

"Excuse me, Finn, but if my memory serves me correctly, _and it does_, I clearly recall you being one of those Neanderthals who would dumpster toss and slushie me daily. And! Before Karofsky left, you were pretty buddy-buddy with him. So please, give me a reason why your explanation has any merit." Kurt scolded him, anger at his step-brother bubbling up.

The Warblers' attention snapped to Finn, not pleased about the fact Finn had bullied Kurt in the past.

"But, Kurt, I apologized for that stuff!" Finn replied anxiously.

"And I forgave you, didn't I? But I didn't _forget_, Finn. I live with the fact every day when I wake up and remember that you're now my step-brother." Kurt replied icily. "Just… please, Finn, drop it okay? This isn't something you can decide for me and I don't want to argue anymore okay?"

Finn nodded, looking a little crestfallen. "Sure, sorry." He said quietly.

Shrugging at his brother, Kurt sat back down. "You're free to join us, or go eat your pancakes."

"Pancakes? Awesome!" Finn shouted running back up the stairs. He paused and jogged down a few, "Puck's coming over later, 'kay, Kurt?" he asked.

"'Kay, Finn." Kurt replied, examining his nails and frowning. There was batter under them.

Finn nodded happily and ran back upstairs, slamming the door after him accidentally.

A couple of the boys opened their mouths to speak, but Kurt cut them off. "Seriously, don't ask. I find it a lot easier to just nod when Finn says something, I'm used to it by now." He explained, shrugging his shoulders. He picked up his nail file and started fixing his fingernails. He didn't look up until Flint cleared his throat.

Flint shifter uneasily on his feet, rubbing the back off his head, before saying, "Were you really, y'know, thrown into dumpsters?"

"Yep, ruined tons of my McQueen wardrobe, too. I had a lot of dry cleaning for a while." Kurt replied casually, like it was an everyday topic.

"And you want to go back to that school?" asked Andrew.

"Oh, that doesn't happen anymore, trust me. Most of them are too afraid of me and what Coach Sylvester would do to try anything ever again. Even the hockey team backed off." he said happily.

"How, exactly, did you manage to get them to back off?" Trent inquired.

"Simple, I roundhouse kicked the hockey captain in the balls like Santana taught me and Sue threatened them with academic expulsion." revealed Kurt, like it was a simple matter.

"Don't ever change, okay, Kurt?" asked Nick, grinning like a buffoon. Jeff nodded his head, agreeing with Nick.

Wes smiled at Kurt, and the rest of the Warblers either smiled or nodded.

Kurt smiled, happy for the fact he now sort of had guys friends that like him. '_The New Directions guys didn't count, they never asked him to hang out_.' thought Kurt.

Kurt then remembered that he was still in girls sweatpants and not very clean, if the pancake batter in his hair was any indication.

"Not to be rude or anything but… I'd like to shower." stated Kurt.

"Aww, Kurt, you only had to ask!" cooed Nick, blinking his eyes at Kurt and making a kissy face.

Kurt just raise an eyebrow at the boy, "I meant alone, Nick. I want to shower _alone_, capiche? So I need you all to skedaddle upstairs and go bug Finn or something for a half hour." He declared.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Nick shouted, racing up the steps. The rest of the Warblers followed after him, telling Kurt to hurry up or they'd ask Finn for embarrassing stories.

Kurt was surprised to see Jeff and David both still in the basement, giving each other annoyed looks. He raised his eyebrows at them, waiting for them to say something.

David started speaking first, but was cut off by Jeff. "Kurt, do you think—"

"Kurt! About learning how to punch and change oil, I was wondering if you were free next weekend to hang out." Jeff asked, smiling at the countertenor.

"And maybe you could hang out with me that weekend, too, and go over a few dance moves so I don't feel so untalented around you." joked David, cutting in, smiling at the teen, but sending Jeff a quick glare.

"Next weekend is good… can we do it Sunday though? I'd like to have a full day of work next weekend." responded Kurt, smiling. Oblivious to the obvious male show down that might take place. "I'll pencil you in for around noon, okay? Now, I really gotta shower. Go upstairs, I'm sure Finn would be glad to show you how to work the TV and get some video games going."

Kurt gave each boy a smile and headed into his bathroom, shutting the door after himself. What he didn't catch was the glare Jeff shot David before racing up the steps. David groaned and followed after.

Meanwhile, Kurt was starting the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water as he pressed play on his iPod that was plugged into the speakers he had set up in his bathroom. Lyrics flooded the room like the steam from the shower, and Kurt started singing along as he stepped into the water.

"_Hey there sugar baby_

_Saw you twice at the pop show_

_You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll_

_I like you a lot lot_

_Think you're really hot hot!"_

The hot water felt amazing on his sore back, practice yesterday had been tough, but he felt really good today despite that. He thrusted his hips to the beat, giggling to himself while he sang along to the song.

"_I know you think you're special_

_When we dance real crazy_

_Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby_

_I like you a lot lot_

_All we want is hot hot!"_

He washed his hair while singing to the chorus, conditioning twice. Hair care was very important, he didn't want to end up with male pattern baldness like his father.

"_Boys boys boys_

_We like boys in cars_

_Boys boys boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys boys boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys boys boys_

_We love them!"_

He giggled to himself as he stepped out of the shower, squeaky clean and happy. He grabbed his fluffy towel and dried off. Today was a good day.

"_Oh, oh_

_Baby is a bad boy_

_With some retro sneakers_

_Let's go see The Killers_

_And make out in the bleachers_

_I like you a lot lot_

_Think you're really hot hot_

_Let's go to the party_

_Heard our buddy's the DJ_

_Don't forget my lipstick_

_I left it in your ashtray_

_I like you a lot lot_

_All we want is hot hot!"_

He brushed his teeth while listening to the chorus, flossing as well. Dental care was important, too.

"_Boys boys boys_

_We like boys in cars_

_Boys boys boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys boys boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys boys boys_

_We love them!"_

Kurt put his face moisturizer on before blow drying his hair. He used the round brush to get a natural wave for his semi-long bangs and tousled his hair with some Axe hair gel. He only used it because of the intoxicating manly smell he liked so much. Well, and the fact it worked wonderfully.

"_I'm not loose, I like to party_

_Let's get lost in your Ferrari_

_Not psychotic or dramatic_

_I like boys and that is that_

_Love it when you call me legs_

_In the morning buy me eggs_

_Watch your heart when we're together_

_Boys like you love me forever!"_

He was giggling to the lyrics and singing along to the chorus when he stepped out of his room. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Noah Puckerman was sitting on his bed flipping through one of his Vogue magazines. Said boy looked up when he heard Kurt gasp. Puck's eyes widened when he saw Kurt in a towel, a fact Kurt remembered almost instantly and immediately started blushing.

Noah ran for the stairs, not stopping until he was safely out of the basement. Noah leaned against the door, a blush covering his cheeks. He didn't notice when Finn came over, looing confused.

"Dude, what's up? You look like you got caught by your mom after making out with a chick." Finn chuckled, then immediately stopped when he realized what door Noah was leaning against.

Noah took a deep breath, "Kurt just came out of the bathroom… in a towel." he said quietly.

"Dude! Not cool! You can't peek on my brother in the shower!" shouted Finn.

"I didn't! Or, I mean, I didn't mean to!" Noah responded angrily.

Unfortunately for Noah, and maybe even Kurt, Jeff, David, and the rest of the Warblers had heard them from the living room. Silence descended upon the house, save for the loud music that could be heard from the basement.

"_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys boys boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys boys boys_

_We love them!_

_We love them!"_

*You know what I would like besides candy deliciousness and pumpkin juice on this fine day? **Reviews**! That would be awesome to the tenth degree. !

**A/N:** I don't have a beta, so I proof this myself. Obviously, I make mistakes. I'm only human xD

**Songs:**

-Believe by Cher (It's CHER. It's mandatory for this fic to maintain a level of BAness that only Cher can satisfy…. Just nod your head and go along with it.)

-Born This Way by Lady Gaga

-Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga  
><span>


End file.
